Tsuresara
by AnimeLover1321
Summary: When Lane's younger sister Moppet plugs her phone into the TV, she, Lane, and Alexia are transported to the world of Ninjago. Finding new powers, love, danger, and excitement, will the girls ever want to go back? Or will they even have the choice? KaiXOC and ZaneXOC *Real image for the cover can be found at this link: www. m9b8n7 .webs .com /apps /photos/
1. OC's

**Okay, first off, I want to thank my best friend and her little sister for helping me write this fanfiction! They both deserve credit for writing this. Now, to describe the OC's in this story!**

Name: Alexia

Age: Thirteen at beginning, later seventeen

Hair color: Blond with red-brown woven in, almost always in a ponytail

Eye color: Deep amber brown

Best Friend: Lane

Crush: Kai

Abilities: Can manipulate water through her weapons, especially the sword, martial arts far beyond black belt, fast.

Likes: Fighting, video games, reading, being with Lane

Dislikes: Being girly, cleaning, her family

Facts:

While calm and collected at most times, if you manage piss her off, she will knock you out. She often keeps Lane from fighting with Moppet, however whenever they do fight, she will almost always take Lane's side. She is actually highly insecure from her parents never truly showing affection for her, and has cut before in her life, but it was before she met Lane, who is like a sister to her. She has had her heart broken before, which kept her from pursuing relationships with boys after.

Name: Lane

Age: Fourteen at beginning, later seventeen

Hair color: Light Brown, in a long ponytail

Eye color: Dark brown

Best Friend: Alexia

Family: Moppet (Younger Sister)

Crush: Zane

Abilities: Can manipulate blood but if it comes from her she is weakened, martial arts better than Alexia, good at dodging

Likes: Doctor Who, fighting, anime, cartoons, baking, books, being with Alexia

Dislikes: People who hurt her friends, 'normal' people, being tall

Facts:

Lane is the big sister Alexia never had, and in turn thinks of Alexia as a little sister. She secretly has always wanted a big sister. Almost everything she references is either odd or obscure. She is taller than most people, which she hates. While she always fights with Moppet, she truly does care about her younger sister. She is excellent at cooking, especially baking. She is obsessed with Doctor Who. She loves her parents, even if at times they leave her alone with Moppet. She is really uncomfortable and shy around guys she likes, but is a true romantic at heart. Lane has a motherly instinct that kicks in anytime one of her friends or Moppet is hurt or threatened.

Name: Moppet

Age: Ten at beginning, twelve later

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Light blue

Family: Lane (Older Sister)

Abilities: Can control sunlight as well as moonlight and starlight to a lesser extent, and can do some martial arts

Likes: Candy, Sweets, Animals, Life, Drawing, Cuteness at large

Dislikes: Violence, Danger, Death, Killing, Bullying, Spiders

Facts:

Moppet fights with her older sister Lane, even though most of the time will do whatever Lane tells her to do. She believes that magic exists and there is goodness in everything. She is almost constantly in a state of sugar high. She is perky and is always a 'glass half-full' person. She looks up to Alexia, and is the reason that Lane and Alexia met. She will eat anything her older sister makes. She loves and cares about all life, never wanting to destroy anything. She is incredibly pure and almost never does anything evil. Moppet loves her family and would never trade anyone out of it.


	2. Chapter 1

No P.O.V.

Alexia, Lane, and Moppet were all sitting together, bored.

"Ugh, I'm bored, bored, bored, BOOOOORED!" Alexia shouted.

"Maybe we could do Lego's!" Lane suggested. Alexia sighed but Moppet jumped up and down with joy. Moppet was always sugar-high.

"Yay, yay, yay, YAY!" Moppet screamed, earning a smack from Lane.

"Shut it! Act more like a fifteen year-old, not a ten year-old!" Lane told her.

"But I am ten years old." Moppet sniffed. Alexia groaned mentally. True, Lane was her best friend, but Moppet was the little sister of her best friend, and we all know how that feels.

"I'm still BORED." Alexia complained.

"You're not the one who got saddled with Moppet all summer." Lane pointed out. "And what else can we do besides feed Moppet more cake?"

"CAKE? WHERE?" Moppet asked, more sugar-high than ever.

"You just had to feed her three cakes!" Alexia told Lane.

"What? We ran out of people to them give to or throw them at." Lane said defensively.

"Still, that was really fun- MOPPET, DON'T DO IT!" Alexia screamed, but Moppet plugged in her cell phone into the TV, causing an electrical shock and a bright flash of light. In another moment, the three girls were spiraling out of control in a vortex.

When the light and vortex were gone, the three found themselves lying on their backs in a small clearing of a forest.

"Moppet, you just _had_ to plug your phone into the TV!" Lane screamed at her younger sister.

"How else would I find out what would happen?" Moppet asked innocently.

"Uh, guys, look at your hands..." Alexia said cautiously. Lane and Moppet looked at their hands, or what were now claws, and were momentarily shocked. Then Lane's jaw dropped and Moppet screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Moppet screamed until Alexia swatted her across the face and Moppet fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"We're-we're-we're-" Lane stammered.

"Just say it! We're LEGO!" Alexia told her.

"But how'd this happen?" Lane asked, scared.

"How should I know? Right now, let's try and keep ourselves alive." Alexia answered. "So, do you have anything in your pocket?"

Lane rummaged in her pockets and produced two short swords, some coins, and a bottle of green liquid with a skull and cross bones. "Um... Hey, I just broke the laws of physics!" She said with a smile. "Wait, this kinda reminds me of our Lego games! Do you think we have powers here?"

"One way to find out." Alexia answered. She pulled out a sword from her pocket, concentrating on the blade. It simmered for a moment, and in just a second water flames burst out of the hilt. Alexia yelled in surprise and the flames vanished. "Whoa, that was... AWESOME!"

"Lemme try!" Lane said, looking at her short swords, but nothing happened. "Aw, no fair."

The corners of Alexia's mouth twitched into a small smile. "For now, let's find some food, and get shelter going. Should we wake up Moppet?" She asked, and in answer Lane shook Moppet awake.

"Moppet, we've been transported to a Lego world. For now, can you please find some water for boiling?" Lane asked, sweetly, which terrified Moppet who quickly nodded and set off.

"I'll go hunting. You find some shelter, like a cave, and make a fire so I can find you guys." Alexia said.

"Got it. Wait, is it just me or are you and I the same height now?" Lane asked. The two looked at each other and realized this was true.

"Whoa. I think I'm a lot older now. And so are you." Alexia said slowly. "And now that I think about it, so was Moppet."

"Sweet! I've always wanted an older sister." Lane cried happily. Alexia rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. The two separated to do their jobs.

Two hours later...

By the time Alexia had found a plump rabbit and some edible plants, Lane had a fire going in a small cave with water on the fire.

"Nice job you guys." Alexia said, walking in with the rabbit skinned and ready for cooking.

"Moppet found us the water and helped with the fire. You were right, she's at least eleven years old now." Lane replied, taking the rabbit and vegetables. Within twenty minutes she had a nice rabbit stew finished that she served in the bowls that Moppet had in her pocket. The three sat around the fire, not talking because they were eating. After the last of the stew was gone, they wiped their mouth with the back of their hands and drank cool water to wash it all down. Lane looked over at Alexia, who nodded, so she put her cup down and began talking.

"First off, I think you and I are around seventeen or eighteen. Moppet seems to be eleven or twelve. Second, we need to see if either me or Moppet have special powers like you." Lane said, looking at her best friend. "How would you describe yours, anyway?"

Alexia shrugged. "I think I can control water, through my sword of course. Kinda describes my personality. Calm but deadly." She said with a smile.

"Alright, then let's see if Moppet can control anything." Lane turned to her younger sister, who shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked.

"We can talk about this in the morning. For now, I'll take first watch. Lane, you clean up since you cooked, and Moppet can try for some sleep." Alexia told the other two, who nodded. But as she headed out for the entrance, Alexia found Moppet following her.

"I wanna see the moon here." Moppet said.

"I doubt it'll be any different than the one back home." Alexia said but allowed Moppet to come outside.

"Look!" Moppet cried, pointing to a small clump of grass. She went to look at it but Alexia stopped her.

"It could be dangerous. Damn it! I wish there was some more light." Alexia cursed. Moppet looked up at the moon between the clouds and squinted, focusing on her desire for more light to come through. Instantly, a stream of light hit the clump of grass, revealing a small, metal hunting trap. Alexia's eyes widened.

"Moppet, was that you?" She asked weakly.

"I-I think so." Moppet squeaked.

"We need to tell Lane about this." Alexia said firmly, but as they entered the cave, it was Lane who spoke first.

"Oh god, you guys won't believe this! I can control blood!" She squealed, overly happy. At this, Moppet hid behind Alexia, scared.

"Show me." Alexia said, and Lane motioned to a nearby pile of blood from the remains of the rabbit's carcass. She lifted her hand and the blood whizzed over to the wall and there was a small splatter on the wall by them.

"I haven't worked out the whole accuracy thing, but it's still so cool!" Lane said excitedly.

"Okay, this is awesome. Listen, Moppet can control light. Tomorrow, we should work on these powers and trying to perfect them." Alexia told them before taking first watch while the others began to sleep.

_Strange, I was expecting a completely dull and boring summer. Now, though, we've got to keep ourselves alive in this new place. One thing's for sure, I'm not bored anymore!_ Alexia thought to herself happily.


	3. Chapter 2

The ninja were out on the deck, training Lloyd when Nya spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Guys! Sensei Wu wants to talk to you." She called, and the ninja went to the control room.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Kai asked.

"There may be. Over the past couple of days, a forest in Ninjago has had parts destroyed. By what, we don't know. But you should make sure it's not anything too dangerous." Sensei Wu told them.

"Yes, Sensei." The ninja told him, bowing. Once in the Ninja Tank, the four began wondering what kind of thing it might be.

"It could be animals." Jay suggested but Cole and Kai snorted.

"Too much damage to be that. But what's the worse it could be?" Cole asked.

In the forest they speak of...

"Come on, Moppet! Concentrate!" Lane said, annoyed. Moppet whimpered and tried again to focus sunlight on the squirrel skin that was the remainder of today's lunch. Again, the light became focused and began to burn the skin, but Moppet squealed and it stopped.

"Moppet, ITS ALREADY DEAD. There's nothing you can do!" Alexia told her.

"I can't help it! You know I hate killing!" Moppet protested.

"Yes, but the squirrel has been dead for over three hours now. So please, just burn the skin already." Alexia said. Moppet sighed and managed to burn it on her fifth try.

"Okay, it's your turn, Alexia." Lane said. Alexia nodded and took out her sword. Concentrating, water ran up the blade and Alexia slashed at the air across her body, releasing a burst of water that cut down three nearby trees. "Good. You're doing really well."

"Your turn, Lane." Alexia said. Lane nodded and took out the freshly killed rat they had found in the cave. She twitched her hand and blood flowed out of the rat's body. She formed a sphere in her hand before she closed her hand, causing the sphere to burst, shooting at a nearby dummy that hung on a tree. The dummy's arm was ripped off from the droplets of blood piercing it's shoulder at the same time, causing it to rip through the thin fabric.

"We're getting better." Lane said cheerfully.

"At the expense of the forest." Moppet pointed out.

"True. Don't worry, we'll move out of here in the next few days. For now, we should make camp. It's getting dark." Alexia noted, looking at the low sun. But in the corner of her eye she saw a few figures in the shadows. She spun around, looking at the spot, but there were only trees there.

"Something wrong, Alexia?" Lane asked. Alexia turned her back to the spot and said,

"I thought I saw dinner, a rabbit. But it must have been a squirrel. Still good, though." But with her back to the shadows, she mouthed 'There's someone there. Don't try to find them, we can surprise them later. For now, pretend nothing is wrong.'

Moppet and Lane nodded and the three set up camp. The ninja watched from the shadows, still amazed at the girls' powers.

"'What's the worst it could be?' Great job Cole, you jinxed it!" Jay hissed.

"So sorry! Listen, if we sneak up on them, we'll get them easily." Cole muttered, taking out his scythe.

Back at the camp, the girls discussed strategy. "I'll take the watch with my sword. Pretend to be sleeping, but be alert for any sounds or movement. Lane, you keep the blood piles in one of the bowls in case you need it and your daggers by your side. Moppet, you have your claws out, but use the moonlight and starlight if you need to. Knock them out, and tie them up with the ropes we use for the dummies. If anyone tries to get me, I'll take them with my sword. Okay?" Alexia asked. The other two nodded and lay down with the log for a pillow, fake yawning. Alexia headed out beyond the campsite, looking out into the night, completely alert.

The ninja saw the girls separate and sprung into action. Kai went to take out Alexia, while the other three crept up to the other 'sleeping' girls. The moment they got close, Lane and Moppet's eyes opened and they took fighting stances. The ninja were momentarily stunned allowing Moppet to latch onto Jay's back and use her fingernails to rake his face. He shouted, trying to get her off, but Moppet elbowed his head and he fell down, unconscious. Meanwhile, Lane used the nearby blood to give Cole a sharp blow to the head, knocking him out, and used the flat of her daggers to knock out Zane.

Kai didn't hear the commotion back at the camp, so he thought it would be easy to take on Alexia. Instead, she saw him from twenty feet away and feinted an attack to his right. When he dodged, Alexia snuck behind him and put him in a headlock. Kai gasped as his air supply was cut off and the world became black. Alexia nodded, satisfied, before dragging him to the camp where the other three ninja were still unconscious.

"That was easy. You'd think fully trained ninja would put up a better fight." Lane said, cocking her head to one side.

"Whatever. We should probably tie them up now." Alexia said, and the four ninja were soon tied to a tree by the fire and blindfolded. "Well, at least I know where we are. The TV show _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_." Alexia told the other two, gaining a gasp from Moppet and a groan from Lane.

"Aw, why couldn't we have gotten Doctor Who?" Lane asked, whining.

Twelve hours later...

Slightly groggy, the ninja woke up to find themselves tied up and blindfolded while they heard the girls they were supposed to capture talk.

"So, what should we do with them?" One voice asked.

"We could kill them." Another voice said.

"LANE!" Two voices yelled.

"Is that your solution to everything?" The first voice asked.

"No, but what CAN we do to them?" Lane asked.

"We could let them go." A third voice remarked.

"Really Moppet? Really? They could have _killed_ us, or dragged us off somewhere." The first voice told her.

"So we can kill them?" Lane asked.

"NO! We can't kill them, right Alexia?" Moppet asked, scared.

"Lane, stop suggesting we kill them." Alexia told her.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, BUT COULD YOU UNTIE US?" Jay asked, aggravated.

"Just for that, I'm not untying you. I'll un-blindfold one of you instead." Alexia said, and she undid the blindfold on Kai.

"Thanks." Kai muttered.

"Now, we're asking questions. First off, who the hell are you and what the hell were you trying to do with us?" Lane asked, arms folded.

"We're the ninja of Spinjitzu. I'm Kai, Jay is blue, Cole is black, and Zane is white." Kai answered. "We were trying to find out what was destroying the forest."

"SEE? I _told_ you guys we shouldn't have practiced out powers on the forest." Moppet said, superior until Lane shot her a look.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alexia asked.

"They will continue to train the Green Ninja, and I wish for you to join them." A voice from above said. The girls looked up to find a flying ship above them, and there an old man was on the deck.

"Sensei Wu!" The ninja called.

"Could you free the ninja?" Sensei Wu asked kindly. Alexia shrugged, then took out her sword and slashed through the ropes. The ninja removed their own blindfolds.

"What'd you say about joining the ninja?" Lane asked, suspicious.

"You three carry powers within you that resemble that of ninja. Alexia, Master of Water. Lane, Manipulator of Blood. Moppet, Controller of Light." Sensei Wu pointed to each in turn then used Spinjitzu, shouting, "NINJA-GO!" and spun the girls around until they were each wearing a ninja suit. Alexia's was dark aquamarine blue with gold highlights, Lane's was a mix dark red and charcoal black with silver highlights, and Moppet's was sunset orange with gold highlights.

"Cooooool." Moppet said.

"Unexpected, yet completely awesome." Alexia stated, and Lane nodded. The three flipped back their hoods and boarded the ship, Moppet requiring help from Lane.

"Hi, I'm Nya. My brother's Kai. It's nice to have some more girls on the ship." A girl on the ship said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Moppet squealed, and both Lane and Alexia face-palmed as Moppet hugged Nya.

"Uh, thanks." Nya said, surprised.

"Sorry, Moppet's a hugger." Lane explained. "Oh, do you have any food? I'm starving."

Alexia laughed. "Lane, you're ALWAYS hungry!" She told her.

"So are you!" Lane countered, but she was smiling.

At this point, Moppet realized how tired she was when she landed on the deck with a soft clunk, fast asleep.

"Oh my god is she alright?!" Nya asked, frantic.

"She was awake all night and a good part today. She'll be fine as long as she gets some sleep." Lane explained, throwing Moppet over her shoulder. "So, where are the bedrooms?" She asked.

Nya was momentarily shocked but recovered and led the girls to a spare room, where Lane put Moppet to bed and flopped onto her own bed, snoring. Alexia laid down on one of the beds, then frowned as she felt something in one of her back pockets. She reached in and found a MP3 player, still with full battery.

_Now let's see... Sweet! It's got my songs!_ Alexia turned on 'You Gave Me A Promise, Fireflight', singing along.

_The waves are crashing down on me,_

_But I know this cannot be the end, be the end…_

_Right now I feel like copping out_

_Will you hold me up, if I just say_

_That I will stay_

_[Chorus]_

_I will hold on to this hope that I have_

_You gave me a promise_

_You gave me a promise_

_I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up_

_You gave me a promise_

_You gave me a promise_

_I'm so tired that I can't stand_

_But I know that time will heal this heart, heal this heart..._

_With every door that's slamming shut_

_A new one's there to lead me where you are_

_[Chorus]_

_You, you call out to me_

_You're just out of reach_

_But I'm closing in_

_I'm still going, still believing in your word_

_[Chorus x2]_

While she sang softly to herself, Alexia didn't realize Kai was outside the door listening. _She's... really good._ He thought to himself.

Alexia laid back down on her bed. Eventually, she gave up on sleep and waited for Nya to call for dinner.

"You guys hungry?" Nya asked, opening the door.

"Sure." Alexia told her. She shook Lane and Moppet awake, the latter groaning and rolling over several times. In the end, Lane just threw her over her shoulder again.

"Be warned, it's Cole's night to cook." Nya said.

The three girls entered the dining room. Looking down at the food, Moppet excused herself to use the bathroom and puked repeatedly for five minutes, Lane turned three different shades of green after her first bite, and Alexia only got through it with her iron-clad stomach (forged from eating the crap her parents served her).

After they went back to their room, Lane began ranting. "HOW can someone mess up food that badly? I swear he killed the food!" She said, angered.

"Just live with it, Lane. There's nothing we can do." Alexia told her. "So, you guys miss home?"

Moppet and Lane looked at each other. "Actually..." Moppet began but Alexia held up a hand.

"I know, I know. You guys actually LIKE your parents. I was just teasing you." She said, tilting her head to one side.

"Moppet, can you leave the room for a minute?" Lane asked her sister, who nodded and left the room. "What happened this time?" Lane asked.

Alexia sighed. "The usual of screaming their heads off at me."

"I'm guessing it was a blessing to come here." Lane said, and Alexia nodded. "You haven't been?..." Lane asked, indicating Alexia's arm. Alexia gripped her arm tightly, so that the faint scars became white.

"No, I stopped a long time ago. You know that." She whispered, holding back tears.

"Can I come in now?" Moppet asked outside the door.

"Sure." Alexia called, then murmured to Lane, "Not a word to anyone."

"We'd better get some sleep. See you in the morning. 'Night." Lane told the other two, rolling over in her bed and snoring. Alexia put in her wax ear plugs and fell asleep, leaving Moppet to fall asleep, wishing she was home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N My best friend wanted to remind people that while Lane, the character based on her, is slightly insane this is just showing her psychotic side. There is a gentler side, but right now Lane is in a new place and doesn't trust anyone except Alexia and Moppet.**

Dawn's rays awakened Alexia. Blinking, she rose noiselessly from her bed. Lane and Moppet were still fast asleep. Both could sleep to noon if they wanted to. Alexia changed into the shorts and t-shirt Nya had given her the day before and slipped into the corridor. She tiptoed up the hall, trying to avoid waking anyone up. When no one came into the hall, Alexia sighed in relief and entered the training room on the far side of the deck. She slid out of the shirt and shorts for her exercise outfit, a sports bra and spandex, and put her hair back up in a ponytail. Evening her breathing, Alexia began her morning workout.

She had been working for an hour when Kai, awakened by Alexia's movements, opened the training room door. "Cole, can you not wake me up next time-" He stopped when he saw Alexia, half-naked in the training room. What was even more embarrassing was that Alexia had heard him, turned around and was now blushing intensely.

"S-sorry!" Alexia squealed, grabbing the shirt and shorts on the floor and quickly re-dressing while Kai looked away before she turned to face Kai again. "S-sorry about th-that. I d-didn't think a-anyone w-was awake." She stammered, quickly going back to her room. Kai stayed in the training room for a few seconds before face-palming himself.

"Great idea Kai, don't knock." He muttered, annoyed with himself.

Back in the girls' room, Alexia sat on her bed and calmed herself down. "You okay girl?" Lane asked, her eyelids opening a slit.

"Did I wake you?" Alexia asked.

"Nah, I got too much sleep yesterday and just woke up naturally. So, what happened?" Lane asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I was in the training room, exercising when Kai walked in." Alexia murmured, blushing red again.

"That's not so bad." Lane said.

"I was in a sports bra and spandex when he saw me." Alexia continued, and Lane put her free hand up to her mouth.

"Oh. Was he checking you out? If so, I have a spare bottle of poison." Lane said, taking out the bottle she had found in her pocket.

"No, it was a mistake. He thought I was one of the boys, and hadn't expected a half-naked girl in there." Alexia explained, calming down again.

"Hmm, shame. It's been too quiet around here. Any who, wanna spar? I'm bored and I need something to wake me up." Lane replied, getting up and stretching.

"Alright, because I'm not giving you caffeine to wake up." Alexia told her with a smile. She and Moppet were related, so it made sense that whenever Lane had caffeine or a lot of sugar in the form of peppermint bark, she went nuts.

Lane and Alexia dressed into their ninja suits and went up onto the deck. Each took a fighting stance, then began. Alexia aimed a roundhouse kick at Lane's hip, which she deflected through a down block. Lane countered with a punch to Alexia's chest, but was blocked by her middle block, giving Alexia an opening to double-roundhouse kick. Lane blocked the first kick, but was left wide-open to the second. Grunting, Lane smiled.

"Oh, it's so on now." She said, making Alexia smile.

Meanwhile...

Kai went back to his room to catch some more sleep, but a few minutes later Sensei Wu came in with the gong. The ninja groaned but got out of bed anyway.

"Time for training! Lloyd must be trained in time for his fight with Lord Garmadon!" Sensei Wu shouted over the gong.

The ninja dressed into their ninja suits and went out onto the deck, prepared to train Lloyd, and not at all expecting two people to already be on the deck.

By this time, Alexia and Lane had been sparing for twenty minutes, neither gaining the upper hand.

"They're good." Cole commented.

"Look at them go." Nya said, smiling at the fact that the new girls were impressing the ninja.

After some time, Alexia scored a direct hit at Lane's chest, causing her to fall over into the nearby crates.

"Are you alright, Lane?" Zane asked, extending a hand to help.

"Never better. Nice kick, Alexia." Lane said, getting up without help. "You're getting better than me."

Alexia smiled. "Nah. It'll take a while for that to happen. Besides, it _was_ a cheap shot, since you were preoccupied with my high punch."

"It's never a cheap shot if gotten without cheating or trickery. I won't take no for an answer on this one." Lane replied, and they fist-bumped.

"Do you guys already have training?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I took about three years of taekwondo, while Lane took a few years of judo and the same amount as me for taekwondo. We're about the same, with Lane a little bit better." Alexia answered.

"Alexia, Lane, could you show us your powers?" Sensei Wu asked. Lane shrugged.

"Sure." She took out her dagger and, to everyone but Alexia's surprise, cut her skin open. When Nya stepped forward to stop her, Lane moved her hand and the trickle of blood coming out of the incision floated in midair. Lane took aim at the rope supporting a punching bag, then closed her fist. The blood shot like a bullet towards the rope and cut flawlessly through it, causing the bag to fall over. However, drained of the blood she had used, Lane staggered and fell over. Quickly, Zane grabbed her hand and helped her up gently.

"Thanks." Lane said, flashing Zane a smile. Zane felt himself grow warm and was thankful that the ninja hood he wore concealed his reaction. "Your turn, Alexia."

Alexia nodded and took out her sword from her belt. Concentrating on the blade, water shot out of the hilt, licking at the blade. Alexia slashed the air, and a cut of water shot into the air before piercing one of the punching bags, slashing it to ribbons.

"Wazz goin on?" Moppet asked, appearing on the deck. It was clear that she had just woken up, since she was still in her P.J.'s and her hair was a rat's nest. Lane tried to tackle her little sister, but Alexia held both of her arms behind her back to keep her at bay.

"No, you're NOT going to take advantage of your younger sister's sleepiness and attack her, Lane." Alexia said firmly.

"Aww... No fair. I was just gonna give her a noogie." Lane complained.

"Just a noogie, or were you also gonna tackle her?" Alexia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... I plead the fifth!" Lane cried, breaking free of Alexia. The non-Americans I.E. the ninja and Nya looked at Lane like she was nuts.

"It means she has the right to remain silent. Anything she says can and will be used against her in the court of law." Alexia recited, making the ninja even more confused. "Oh, never mind."

Moppet, completely oblivious to what had just happened, wandered over and yawned. "Did you guys have to wake up at the break of dawn?"

"It's ten in the morning. Heck, I'm surprised you slept through the gong and your normal breakfast." Lane told her, under control.

"AHHHHH! I missed breakfast!" Moppet ran inside, trying to find the kitchen desperately.

"Really Lane? You do realize that when she finds out that she didn't miss breakfast she'll freak out even more." Alexia said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. How do you think I handled her before she met you?" Lane asked. "Give her five minutes and she'll forget about it because she's half-asleep."

**AnimeLover1321: Page Break? *Sigh* I'm so sorry about what I'm about to do. Lane, it stole all of the peppermint bark in the world.**

**Lane: WHAT? GIVE IT BACK, YOU COWARD!**

**Page Break: OH SHIT!**

After breakfast (which, thankfully, was made by Zane), Alexia went back into her room and found her Itouch was gone.

"Hey, are you looking for that little phone thing?" Lloyd asked, hanging out in the doorway. "I thought I saw Moppet with it. The glass was cracked since she had dropped it. Sorry!"

Meanwhile, Moppet found her stuffed pig, Snuffles, was also missing.

"Looking for your pig? I saw Lane using it for target practice earlier. I told her not to, but she didn't listen." Lloyd said, walking away.

Later, Lane couldn't find her DSI XL.

"Oh, I saw Alexia with it. She was playing with it, but it slipped and fell off the ship. She didn't try to get it, though." Lloyd claimed.

However, the three girls knew each other well enough to know that none of those things had happened, and since Lloyd was the only one to report of this, it was easy to see who had really done it.

"I say we drop him off the ship and see if he splatters." Lane said, but Alexia and Moppet shook their heads.

"We could use the torture I looked up from a fanfic." Alexia suggested, but Moppet waved the idea away.

"Why don't we just scare him by hanging him off the ship with a rope?" Moppet asked.

"Eh, sounds like the most humane way of doing things. Let's do it!" Lane cried happily.

Five minutes later...

"HELP ME! AHHH! I'M GOING TO FALL! PLEASE HELP ME!" Lloyd screamed, dangling off the ship, only supported by the rope tied to his left foot.

"Shut up! Where's our stuff? And if you don't tell us soon, we're going to use Lane's method, which was the least humane of our options!" Alexia shouted, shaking the rope.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked fearfully.

"Splatter art!" Lane said gleefully.

"Okay! The stuff's in my room! Just get me up and I'll return all of your stuff!" Lloyd shouted, his vision blurry from all of the blood rushing to his head. Alexia pulled him up and he took off.

"Think he'll do it?" Moppet asked.

"If not, we'll use my methods of torture." Alexia answered.

"Uh, guys? What did you do to Lloyd?" Jay asked. The ninja had heard Lloyd's screams and ran up to the deck in time to see Lloyd running away.

"We taught him a little lesson." Lane said sweetly.

Cole opened his mouth to ask what it was when Lloyd ran up, carrying the girls' stuff. "Here, now please never do that do me again!" He screamed, panting.

"Thank you." Alexia picked up her Itouch and put on her music, Moppet grabbed her stuffed pig and hugged it tightly, and Lane picked up her DSI XL and began playing.

"We basically scarred Lloyd for life. That's what you get when you steal from us." Lane explained.

"What did you do?" Kai repeated.

"We dangled him from a rope off the side of the ship. For the record, it was Moppet's idea." Lane added.

"It was _Moppet's_ idea?" Jay asked, looking at the girl who was hugging a stuffed pig.

"It was the most humane idea out of the three of us. I wanted to use torture from the internet and Lane wanted to throw him off the ship." Alexia explained.

"You scare me." Nya said, pale.

"Good. You'll live longer." Lane said cheerfully. Nya paled further and clutched Jay for support.

"Stop scaring them. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just don't get Lane angry." Alexia advised.

"You know, it may have been a better idea to win Lloyd as an ally." Zane commented.

"That would have been more humane, but we weren't going for that." Lane told him.

"Still, in the long run, it would have been better." Cole told them, but Alexia raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going at us with the whole 'the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend', right?" She asked.

"Actually, that's what we were going for." Jay said.

"Well, it isn't the best way to defeat your enemy." Lane said.

"Then what is?" Kai asked.

"Scare the shit out of them." Alexia said without the slightest look of humor. "Oh, that reminds me, anyone want to spar?"

"NO!" Everyone but Lane shouted. Alexia smiled.

"Come on. I'll go easy. If no one steps up, I'll do ee-meenee-minee-moe." She said, crossing her arms.

The ninja looked at each other and Jay pushed Cole forward. "Thanks a lot, dude." Cole muttered.

"Payback for getting us knocked out when we had to get the girls." Jay muttered back.

Cole got into a sparring stance, completely oblivious to the fact that his guard was far too high for taekwondo. Within seconds he was on the ground, pinned by Alexia's elbow and his arms were twisted behind his back at the most uncomfortable angles possible.

"Rematch?" Alexia asked sweetly.

"No, no, and no." Cole said quickly.

"You do realize your guard was way too high, which is how I flipped you over, right?" Alexia asked, releasing him.

"How good were you guys back at your dojo?" Kai asked.

"Let's see... I could beat our instructor with another kid's help, beat most of the black belts there, Lane's a little better than me since she took judo, and Moppet is about our level but lacks height and strength." Alexia said thoughtfully.

"Sheesh, you guys were good." Jay said, impressed.

Lane was about to reply when the loudspeaker came on. "Lane, Alexia, and Moppet, could you visit Sensei Wu?" Lloyd asked.

"So, how badly do you think we'll get punished?" Lane asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I'm not abandoning the story! Here's the next chapter, but be sure to read the bottom! And if questions are PMed to me that can be answered by the bottom text, I will not reply!**

Alexia, Lane, and Moppet walked into Sensei Wu's room, Moppet hiding fearfully behind Lane until she pushed Moppet out in front.

"Stop being such a chicken." Lane told her.

"Don't fight. Just go in there already." Alexia told them, going in. Sensei Wu sat on the floor, drinking tea and watching smoke rise from small incense.

"Good morning. I wish to speak with you about being ninja." He said quietly.

"You mean you're not going to punish us for- MMMMMPH!" Lane quickly covered Moppet's mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence.

"Please continue." Alexia said.

"You three are very interesting. Alexia, you are as calm as water, but like the tide, your emotions can twist and turn to a raging sea. Lane, you can be as fast and violent as a rush of adrenaline, but are willing to heal, just as blood heals the scars of the body. Moppet, you are as bright as the sun, yet when you are threatened, you have two options: to go out as if a candle's flame being blown out, or change to the shine of moon and starlight."

"I wish for you to train here with the ninja. You see Lloyd must-"

"Fight against Lord Garmadon, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc. Tell us something we don't already know." Lane said, bored.

"LANE!" Alexia hissed, exasperated.

"What? We already knew it." Lane whined.

Sensei Wu looked surprised, but recovered. "Then you understand that Lloyd must be ready. I wish for you to train here so that when the time comes, you can help Lloyd and the ninja defeat Lord Garmadon."

"Alright, we're fine with that." Alexia said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and about what you did to Lloyd..." Sensei Wu added. Alexia and Lane cursed under their breaths and turned back around. "I believe chores will suffice. I expect the kitchen, bathroom, and your bedroom to be spotless."

After the three girls left, Lane burst. "You just had to mention Lloyd! Moppet, I'm going to kill you!" She said, trying to strangle her little sister, only to have Alexia hold her back.

"We would have been punished anyway. But, now we have a reason to prank Lloyd." Alexia told her. "For now, I'll take the kitchen. Moppet, you're on bathroom since this was YOUR idea, and Lane's got bedroom." Moppet went off but Lane groaned.

"How come she gets the smallest job?" Lane whined.

"She's the smallest. Live with it." Alexia told her.

"You've got a point." She said, and went off to her job. Alexia entered the kitchen, only to sigh. It was clear that no one had cleaned since breakfast, so this would be difficult.

"Might as well start now." Alexia picked up a washcloth and started on the dishes.

**Me: ...What? You want a funny Page Break? Sorry, I'm out!**

**Lane: COME BACK HERE WITH THE PEPPERMINT BARK, TRAITOR! Oh, hi AnimeLover1321.**

**Me: Hi Lane! Good luck with the Page Break from last chapter. Page Break, you may want to run.**

**Page Break: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

An hour later, the girls were done and went to their room for ideas.

"Just water-balloon him." Moppet said but Alexia snorted.

"Moppet, how bad was the bathroom stench?" Alexia asked, and Moppet's pupils enlarged.

"S-so t-terrifying." She whispered, curling up into a ball and whimpering.

"We've scarred her for life, and that's not a good thing." Lane told Alexia, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Okay, I get it. Jesus, I didn't think it would be that bad. When we're home again, you can sue me for any fees that it takes to get Moppet fixed, alright?" Alexia asked. Lane huffed.

"Not enough, but fine. Back to Lloyd, I say we duct tape him to a wall. Clean and easy." Lane suggested.

"Nah, we'd get caught. Let's do something we can't get blamed for. I've got an idea." Alexia told her, smiling deviously.

The two girls went into the bathroom in Lloyd's room. Alexia covered the toilet seat with white toothpaste and Lane added super glue. The two ran out and waited for Lloyd to go into his room. They went back into their room in time to hear his screaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOILET SEAT?" Lloyd screamed. Alexia and Lane burst out laughing. They smothered it enough so the only noise was Lloyd's screaming. Silent tears of laughter slid down both girls' cheeks. Once they had recovered, the two went into the hallway to see the ninja and Nya standing outside Lloyd's room.

"What's going on?" Alexia asked.

"Lloyd's says the toilet seat had something on it, and now he's refusing to come out." Jay explained. "Dude, just come out!"

"I can't!" Lloyd shouted.

"Just do it!" Kai yelled.

"You asked for it!" Lloyd shouted back, coming out. Quickly, Alexia covered Lane and Nya's eyes while Lane covered Alexia's, since Lloyd had his pants and underwear off.

"Dude, there are GIRLS. Put your pants back on!" Cole told him.

"I can't, there's a toilet seat stuck to my butt!" Lloyd said, covering his privates.

"Uh, we're leaving. Like, NOW." Alexia said, taking Nya's hand and sprinting for her bedroom with Lane following.

"I think that may have scarred all of us for life." Nya whimpered, sitting on Alexia's bed.

"Not us. Then again, we've been scarred enough for several people." Lane said, grinning.

"Wait, did you guys do that? After what you did to Lloyd?" Nya asked, cross.

"Hey! Lloyd told on us, and we had to clean the kitchen and BATHROOM. When was the last time it was cleaned?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know. If it was so bad, why aren't you guys in a state of shock?" Nya asked, skeptic.

"Because _Moppet_ was the one that did it." Lane pointed to the whimpering, balled up lump on the bed next to her. She patted the girl, murmuring to her, and Moppet crawled into Lane's lap before becoming a ball again.

"You made your younger sister do it?" Nya asked, appalled.

"No, _I_ made her do it since she was the smallest. Plus, I didn't expect it to be that bad. We only found out after." Alexia explained.

"For the record, when I found out, I was against it." Lane added.

Nya sighed and shook her head. "How long until the toilet seat comes off Lloyd's butt?"

Lane and Alexia looked at each other. "Ahhhh... About that... We have absolutely no idea."

"What?!" Nya yelled.

"Well, super glue is REALLY strong, since several drops can hold up a car. I put quite a few on the toilet seat so... I'm guessing it may be awhile." Lane said.

"Why I switched the package with regular cement glue." Alexia held up the package Lane had used and Lane slapped her forehead.

"No wonder I had to brush it!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Hopefully, the glue will wear off in a few hours, a full day max." Alexia said.

Nya shook her head. "You guys are freaky."

Alexia threw back her head and laughed. "I've been called worse. Oh, do you guys have any bows? I need to practice."

Nya nodded. "In the hold."

Alexia left the room with Lane following. Nya stayed in their room until they were out of earshot then sighed. "Those guys are weird."

On the deck...

Alexia nocked an arrow into her compound bow. She pulled back, slightly struggling with the extra draw she still wasn't used to, aimed, leveled her breathing, and shot.

Her target, a stuffed head, was pierced by the arrow in the mouth, falling off the mast. Nearby, Lane nodded, re-tying the target.

"You're really good."

Alexia sighed and lowered her bow. "Not good enough for parents." Lane walked forward and put her head Alexia's shoulder.

"They're not here. They can't hurt you or make you do anything." She murmured, rubbing Alexia's back.

"Some influences can outlast dimensions." Alexia whispered, looking into the sky.

"What are you not telling me?" Lane asked.

"It's nothing, I just hate my parents." Alexia told her, which was a complete white lie. Lane raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

Alexia nocked another arrow and shot again, this time hitting the dummy in-between the crossed eyes.

_Too bad that's not my insane mother's head, or my beating father's head. Or even my pampered brother's head._ Alexia thought to herself.

"Maybe we should go inside. It looks like there's going to be a heavy rainstorm." Lane said, looking up.

"You go. I'm fine with rain." Alexia replied, firing another arrow. Lane shrugged and exited the deck in time to escape becoming soaked by the rain.

Alexia remained in the rain, firing arrow after arrow at her target even after it was so punctured in holes that you couldn't see its face.

"Alexia, you should come in. It might thunder." Nya called over the loudspeaker.

"It's ok. I like the rain." Alexia told her. After Nya signed off, Alexia whispered, "It hides the rivers on my cheeks."

Looking into the sky, the only thing Alexia could think of was the night when everything began. It had been raining, and the lightning had scared her seven year-old self. Now she welcomed it. _Strike me down. End my pain._ She whispered with her mind. Before she knew it, Alexia began to cry. The tears mixed with the raindrops that had hit her face, but it you looked close, the tears made tiny creeks down her cheeks.

"Stop it. You're not seven years old anymore." Alexia hissed to herself.

With Lane...

"You sure she'll be alright?" Kai asked, looking outside.

"Alexia will be fine. Personally, I'm slightly more worried about Moppet." Lane looked over her shoulder to the hallway. Moppet was still in fetal position in their room, and Lane was worried that she might never get out of her terrified state.

"You shouldn't have sent her into the bathroom." Jay pointed out.

"Hey, it was Alexia who did that." Lane protested.

"Lane?" Moppet was in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. "What's up?"

Lane held back a laugh. Moppet may have the body of a twelve year-old, but she still had the mind of a five year-old. "You alright, Miss Mops A Lot?" She asked, hugging Moppet and patting her head.

"Yeah, why not?" Moppet asked, her eyes half-closed. Cole opened his mouth to say something but Lane made several hand gestures telling him to shut up before she punched him.

"Hey guys." The ninja turned to see Alexia, soaking wet. Moppet, however, noticed that some of the drops on her face weren't raindrops, but was too tired from her nap to think about it. Alexia squeezed out her hair, letting the water drop onto the floor. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much." Lane answered.

"Good, I'm taking a shower. Bye." Alexia left, thankful that no one had noticed her tears; or so she thought.

"That reminds me, I should start dinner." Cole said, but Lane shook her head.

"Uh-un, I'm not eating the slop you call food. I'll do it." Lane left the room and Cole looked at the others.

"My food's not that bad, right?" He asked.

"I'm going to the game room." Jay said quickly.

"We're going too." Kai added, with Zane nodding.

"I, uh, have to fix the Samurai suit." Nya said, walking away.

Cole turned to Moppet. "Is my food that bad?"

"Oh yeah, Lane said you killed the food. And I puked." She said matter-of-factly. "With Lane cooking, it'll be good food!" Moppet smiled and left Cole looking distraught, wondering whether or not the girls were telling the truth.

***Understand that since school has officially started, and I take a 10****th**** grade course which will result in even MORE homework for me, uploading will be MUCH, MUCH slower than during summer. Also, since I am writing this with a friend and the only time we can see each other is on Saturdays, this is going to slow it down further, plus next week I have a school trip. Sorry, just what's going on!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I sincerely apologize for not uploading for two weeks, but I have had MAJOR writer's block and only got to see my friend to have her edit the chapter today. Thus, there is something extra I will upload later today under a different title, called "Tsuresara Meeting".**

Alexia sat in her room, listening to music, bobbing her head to the tune while she looked out the window at the rain.

"Hey, Alexia?" Lane walked in, closing the door behind her. "What are you hiding?"

"I told you, there's nothing wrong." Alexia insisted.

"Really? What was going on with you and your family before we go transported here?" Lane sat on the other end of the bed, looking at Alexia. Alexia turned away from her, in an attempt to keep Lane from noticing the remains of her tears. "Alexia, what's wrong? Why won't you talk about it?"

"I said, there's nothing wrong." Alexia hoped her tone of voice would tell her to end the subject, but it only made Lane suspicious.

Fortunately for Alexia, Moppet walked into the room. "I think I may have upset Cole." She said cheerfully, lying down on her bed and yawning.

"How?" Lane asked, on the edge of the bed, clearly eager to know.

"I told him that his food really is disgusting." Moppet replied.

"Well, it was the truth. I'm going to make dinner, so expect something edible." Lane left the room, but not before looking at Alexia again.

_Just what's going on with Alexia?_ Lane wondered. She shrugged it off for the time being and entered the kitchen, surprised to find Zane already in there. "I thought I said I was cooking dinner."

Zane fought back a slight blush. "You did, but I decided to help." He said.

This was one of the biggest lies he'd ever told, mostly because he didn't usually lie. Truthfully, he'd never seen a girl like Lane. The way she was, caring about her little sister even as she loved to pick on Moppet, being more like Alexia's twin sister than a friend, and being perfectly honest about people without really caring about their reactions. It enchanted him, but a rather large part of him thought it was hopeless. After all, he was a robot, and it would be normal for Lane to freak out if she found out.

"Zane? Zane? You in there?" Lane smiled, and Zane's stomach flipped over.

"Y-yes, sorry about that." He stammered.

"Well, come on. If we're going to make dinner, may as well start now." Lane told him, turning around to put a pan on the stove. Zane sighed softly wishing for what he thought was impossible; Lane falling for him.

Back in girl's room...

Alexia continued to cry silently while Moppet took another nap. Looking out the window, Alexia touched her upper right arm lightly. Even that gentle of a touch sent a sharp wave of pain up her arm. Rolling her sleeve up, Alexia could again see the vivid blue-and-purple bruise from the day before they had come to Ninjago.

_Flashback_

_Alexia's father walked into the house, late and drunk again. "Where's that useless girl?" He yelled, filling the house with his voice._

"_She's in her room." Alexia's legally insane mother sang, not caring for her daughter._

"_ALEXIA! Get down here!" Her father screamed._

_Alexia went downstairs to find her father red in the face and his hands in fists._

"_You great damn idiot! Why did you steal from me again? I was missing fifty dollars at the bar for my bets!" Her father bellowed._

"_I swear, it wasn't me!" Alexia tried to say, but her father put her in a choke hold._

"_I don't like it when you lie! You're the only one who would do it!" He screamed again, and slapped her. Hard. He took out his belt and whipped her shoulder, but Alexia refused to scream or wither in pain. When she didn't scream or even cry after her father had bruised and beaten her for twenty minutes, he let her go and Alexia ran to her room where she began to sob._

"_That girl's sooooo worthless." Her mother sang. "Not like Kevin, who's a dear angel."_

_Her father nodded. "Kevin's going to grow up successful while we'll probably have to live with Alexia for the next twenty years until we kick her out."_

_Up in her room, Alexia continued to sob as her entire body ached from the abuse her father had delivered. Every time she shed another tear, Alexia couldn't resist looking at the knife she had once used to deform her skin, still red from the dried blood. It called out to her._

Don't you want to end it? _The knife sang._ Just throw me into your chest, and everything ends.

_Alexia was tempted but managed to fall asleep, still living, but not without wishing dearly for a miracle, such as her family just disappearing._

_End Flashback_

A sound drew Alexia out of her memories. Turning to face the door, she saw Nya standing in doorway. "Dinner's ready." She said cheerfully. Alexia nodded and shook Moppet until the younger girl woke up from her nap. Moppet yawned and rubbed her eyes, rolling over as if she could get some more sleep but Alexia dragged her out of bed.

"I wanted more sleep." Moppet complained.

"Anymore sleep and you won't be able to sleep tonight. Come on, it's dinnertime." Alexia told her. Moppet yawned again but walked to the dining room where Lane was setting out dinner.

"Looks good." Nya commented.

"Exactly. I made sure to this was actually edible." Lane said with a smile.

"Come on, my food's edible." Cole said, coming into the room.

Alexia, Lane, and Moppet looked at each other and said at the same time, "No it's not."

"They've got a point." Jay told Cole.

The insults against Cole temporarily stopped while everyone ate. Alexia and Kai sat next to each other, making it so that when their bodies had any kind of contact, the two fought back blushes.

Finally, dinner ended, and Alexia rushed to her room, with Lane following. "You're going to say what's going on, Alexia, NOW." Lane told her, hands on her hips.

Alexia groaned. "How many times must I tell you it's nothing?"

"Maybe to when I believe it. Come on, Alexia, I'm not stupid. You've been acting up ever since you mentioned your parents. What happened?" Lane said, looking Alexia in the eye.

"Okay, my parents were going to send me to boarding school." Alexia was completely lying, but managed to look sincere. Lane smiled.

"That's it? Girl, you're fine here." Lane patted Alexia's shoulder. "Let's try to get some sleep."

**Look, a cute puppy! Wait, never mind, it's a Page Break. My bad, false alarm cute squad!**

**Cute squad: AWW!**

That night, Alexia tossed and turned, her dreams becoming worse and worse. The final straw was watching a girl slash her arms. When the girl turned around, Alexia recoiled; it was her, but her eyes were outlined with black, her hair was ragged, and her face was gaunt and gray.

Screaming, Alexia awoke. She panted, wiping sweat from her forehead. Looking around, she saw Lane and Moppet both fast asleep.

_It's my burden to bear, not hers._ Alexia told herself, getting out of bed. She walked out onto the deck. The stars were twinkling, peeking out from behind the clouds. A breeze rippled at Alexia's hair. She leaned off the deck, hanging onto the deck. Somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off of the ground below. _Just one jump, and it ends. A single moment of pain, nothing more._

Tears gushed out of Alexia's eyes as she began to cry. She started to sob heavily, finding that once she had started, she couldn't stop.

After ten minutes of sobbing, Alexia managed to get herself under control. Looking at her arm, the scars of white glistened back at her. Rummaging in her pocket, Alexia produced the knife she had used. The parts of the knife that were not blood covered shined in the moonlight. It hovered over her arm, threatening to slice.

"Stop it. You quit. You're over your addiction. You're clean." Alexia whispered, but the emotion and fear in her heart said otherwise. Finally, the knife was brought down once. For one blissful moment, Alexia's pain began to leave her again. Then she heard something behind her. Turning around, Alexia couldn't see anything, but when her vision returned to her arm, her eyes widened at the blood and gore there. The hand holding the knife shook terribly and the weapon slipped out of her grasp, landing the on the deck.

Alexia backed away from the knife before she turned and ran inside, closing the bedroom door behind her. Panting, Alexia sat on her bed and looked at her arm. The cut was a few inches long and jagged. Blood still flowed freely from the wound. Alexia ripped one of the shirts Nya had given her and wrapped it around the cut before lying down on her bed again.

_At least no one saw me._ She told herself. But she was wrong.

Kai had been having trouble sleeping when he heard Alexia outside. Curious, he had intended to talk with her when Alexia took out the knife. After her first cut, Kai started to walk towards Alexia until she had turned around. When Alexia ran away, Kai picked up the knife. The fresh blood dripped off the knife, sickening him.

_What's going on?_ Kai wondered. He threw the knife overboard and returned to bed, thinking.

Hours later...

At dawn Alexia awoke again. Looking at her arm, Alexia undid the makeshift bandage. The cut had healed to the point of the skin closing. She washed off the dried blood and changed for exercise. The problem was when Alexia entered the training room, someone was already there.

Kai hadn't been able to sleep so he went into the training room, working out while shirtless. He heard Alexia and turned around to find her practically naked again. Both felt their bodies grow warmer as they took in the person in front of them.

Alexia couldn't help but notice Kai's well-toned abs, as well as his nicely tanned skin. His spiked brown hair was damp from sweating, and he almost looked like a swimsuit model, but to Alexia, he was much hotter. Kai, for his part, saw Alexia's long, silk-like hair flowing her back, her incredibly flat stomach, and her tight curves. Both could barely keep themselves from going towards the other person. Finally, Alexia spoke.

"So... why are you here at the crack of dawn?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes level to his, a task that became harder with every passing second.

"I could ask you the same question." Kai pointed out, barely keeping eye contact.

Alexia shrugged. "I'm used to waking up early so I could exercise and get ready for school."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You would wake up early for school?"

"What, does that make me... abnormal?" Alexia asked in turn, taking an unconscious step closer to Kai.

"No!" Kai said quickly, and when Alexia raised her own eyebrow, explained. "I mean, it just means you aren't the same as other girls. But it doesn't make you weird or abnormal either." He added the last part quickly, hoping that Alexia become angry with him.

Alexia tilted her head. "That's alright, why would you be the same as everyone else when you can be... unique?"

Kai had no answer to this, and thus the two remained in silence for several seconds, waiting to see what the other would do. After twenty seconds and seeing Kai's abs again, Alexia broke. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer to herself, and kissed him passionately in the span of a heartbeat.

Even though he had been caught off-guard, Kai kissed Alexia back without a second thought. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Alexia put her hands on his chest, traveling down. She tickled his abs, and Kai sighed in content. He lifted Alexia up, prompting her to wrap her legs around him.

Kai moved his lips from Alexia's and moved down to her neck, kissing and nibbling at it. Alexia giggled happily, and Kai smiled at the sound. He stuck out his tongue and began to tickle her lower left ear, resulting in more happy giggles. Alexia took her hands from Kai's chest and ran them through his spiked hair. It felt soft between her fingertips, and she played with it while Kai began sucking on her collarbone. Alexia moaned happily, her breath taken away.

Eventually, Kai let Alexia down and ran his lips to her mouth again, nibbling gently on her lower lip. Alexia moaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When the few minutes of passion ended, both panted slightly, out of breath. They smiled, and their hands found each other.

"Should we... tell the others?" Kai whispered, not taking his eyes off his new girlfriend.

"And let your friends tease us, your sister be overly happy for us, Moppet be confused, and Lane be dogging your footsteps and try to hurt you for every little wrong thing? Who needs that?" Alexia asked. Kai smiled again.

"Yeah." He murmured. "But how long can we keep it quiet?"

"If they're observant, then five days tops. If they're not..." Alexia smiled, and Kai chuckled.

"I think we'll manage." He whispered, resulting in a wider smile and soft kiss from Alexia.

**A/N This was NOT an implied lemon-lime. So NO reporting, NO flaming reviews on it, NO complaining to me via PM or reviews. If you guys want, I will up the rating to M, but it isn't likely.**


	7. Chapter 6

The weather grew colder as time passed. The girls had become comfortable in Destiny's Bounty, making good friends with everyone on board.

One cold morning, Sensei Wu gave everyone the day off, so the boys headed to the game room, with Lane and Alexia following. "So, what kind of games do you guys play?" Lane asked, sitting down with her DSI XL.

"Sitar Legend is one of our favorites." Cole said.

"Huh? What about Mario and Zelda and Kirby?" Lane asked, confused.

"What games are those?" Jay asked.

"Clearly, we need to introduce you." Alexia took _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ out of her pocket and slid the disk into the Wii and took up a controller. "Watch and learn, boys. I call Sheik!"

"I call Kirby!" Lane grabbed one of the controllers while Cole and Zane took the remaining two controllers.

"So how do you play?" Zane asked.

"Simple, just beat the crap out of everyone else!" Alexia explained, and the match began. Within twenty seconds, both of the boys' characters (Ike and Link) were killed.

"Dude, you guys suck." Lloyd said, grinning.

"We do not." Cole protested, but Lloyd's statement was reinforced when Lane knocked him out a second later. "Fine, we give."

Kai and Jay took up the controllers, but had little more success than the other boys. "You guys got the good characters." Jay complained.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll use Snake and Lane can use Marth. You'll use Kirby and Sheik." They switched characters but the boys lasted no longer than before.

Kai cursed. "How do you use special attacks?"

"B button plus the control stick." Lane told him. After a minute, the boys began to fight back successfully and managed to knock both of the girls out. "It's so on now."

The seven played three tournaments before Alexia turned off the Wii. "I think we all need a break before our eyes burn up."

"Fine, but that means movie time!" Lane said. Alexia rolled her eyes and left, Kai following. The two went outside to where it was snowing. Alexia leaned on the rail and Kai put his arms around her waist while he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. Alexia shook her head.

"Just thinking. I loved winter back home, since that was when I could go to Lane's house and spend time there in front of a roaring fire. I would spend hours watching the flickering flames dance on the log." She sighed, and reached out with her hand to catch a snowflake.

Kai thought for a moment then took one of his hands away from Alexia's waist. She looked up to find her boyfriend staring at his hand. Alexia gave him a questioning look, and in answer a small flame sparked out of his hand. "It's not a fire, but..."

"It's beautiful." Alexia told him, entranced by the flame. She moved her hands over it, feeling a tiny amount of warmth radiate from the flame before it was blown out by the wind.

"Sorry." Kai mumbled but Alexia smiled.

"It was perfect." She whispered, and the two kissed softly.

Back in the game room...

Lane had managed to convince the boys to watch 'Ponyo'. It might not have been so bad, except for the fact that Lane pointed out everything that would be suggestive for a children's movie.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE TIME LORDS! ALCOHOLIC IN CHILD'S MOVIE!" Lane yelled when the father of Ponyo began to drink heavily from the huge bottles.

"Could you not scream?" Jay asked, covering his ears.

"That's half the fun!" Lane said gleefully.

Around the halfway point, Alexia and Kai re-entered. "I heard Lane yelling 'alcoholic' and knew it was Ponyo." Alexia explained, sitting on one of the couches.

"How did that tell you?" Cole asked, and Alexia smiled.

"Because at her 14th birthday party, we watched the same movie with some of Lane's other friends and did the exact same thing." She said.

"Maybe we should train on the deck." Kai suggested, trying to not yell because of his ringing eardrums.

"Fiiiiiine." Lane whined. Once there, she asked, "Who going to spar me?"

Kai, Cole, and Jay stepped back, while Alexia said, "I want to see you spar someone else. Since they're not, how about Zane?"

Lane nodded approvingly. The two began sparing with their weapons when, a few minutes later, Zane accidently threw one of his shurikens too close and when Lane dodged, the shuriken cut off her ponytail.

Slowly, Lane watched her hair land on the deck. Alexia's eyes widened and she grabbed Kai's hand. "Be prepared to run like hell." She whispered quickly.

Lane felt her short hair then smiled. "Sweet! I've always wanted short hair!" She squealed happily. Alexia let out a sigh of relief. When Lane and Zane returned to sparing, Cole gave her a questioning look.

"Basically, I was fully prepared for a terrible, violent reaction." Alexia explained.

After another minute, Lane managed to flip Zane over. He groaned slightly, and Lane extended a hand to help him up.

"Nice match." She told him, smiling. Zane fought back a slight blush but Lane didn't notice.

Lloyd picked up the hair and threw it overboard. In the next second as the hair went down, Lloyd felt himself punted overboard after it. "YOU'D BETTER COME BACK WITH THAT PIECE OF HAIR!" Lane screamed.

"Nya! Lloyd overboard! Drop the anchor!" Jay called. Nya complied but the anchor hit Lloyd on his way down. He grabbed onto it, but quite unfortunately, the anchor hit the ground while he was under it, resulting in a sickening crunch.

"Ooo… That'll leave a mark in the morning." Alexia said sympathetically.

Lane leaned over the rail and shouted, "HAVE YOU GOT MY HAIR?!"

Lloyd moaned and shook his head.

"DAMN IT!" Lane yelled, throwing a hammer in his general direction. Lane jumped off the ship mumbling something about finding small, helpless animals.

"No! Not the cute, helpless animals!" Moppet screamed, starting to run after her sister.

"Moppet?" Moppet turned to face Alexia, who shook her head. "Don't even try."

"Wait, Lane could have killed me?" Zane asked, slightly worried.

"Zane, you know that's not-" Cole's mouth was quickly covered by Zane. Thankfully, Alexia didn't notice.

"Could you not tell Alexia and Lane that I am a nindroid?" Zane asked the other ninja.

"Uh... Sure." His brothers answered.

Few hours later...

Lane returned to the ship, the smell of dead animal and dried blood on her. Moppet sniffed.

"The poor, defenseless animals." She whimpered.

"Oh don't worry most of the animals are still alive. Well, mostly alive. Well actually, kind of alive. Well, alive in my book means dead, you know that right?" Lane asked.

While the ninja and Nya were confused, Alexia and Moppet nodded.

"I'm going to take another nap." Moppet said, but on her way to her bedroom Lloyd stopped her.

"I want revenge for your sister's crimes." He told her, arms crossed.

"We all do. Except maybe Alexia." She answered.

"I still want vengeance." Lloyd said. "I challenge you to video games!"

Five minutes later...

"NOOOO!" Lloyd yelled after Moppet had defeated him for the eleventh time. "Girls can't play video games!"

"Says the boy who just got beaten by a girl!" Moppet countered.

The two continued to bicker until they became tired and flopped back onto the couch were they had been sitting. "You still want revenge on Lane?" Moppet asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Then I have an idea!" Moppet said gleefully. "My sister hates being soaked, so..."

"So what?" Lloyd asked.

"So let's pelt her with water balloons! I've wanted vengeance for so long for what Lane has done!" Moppet said.

_Flashback_

"_That my cake, Moppet!" Lane said, taking away a piece of cake from Moppet._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you want revenge or not?" Moppet asked in turn.

"Alright then!" Lloyd said, smiling.

**Page Break? Again? You know what, no more mercy. *Takes out Rose's Dalek gun* DIE! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

After two days of planning, Lloyd and Moppet had successfully planned their revenge on Lane, involving twelve water balloons.

"Remember, this is all going to be worth it, even when Lane tries to murder us." Moppet assured Lloyd.

"I never agreed to getting murdered." Lloyd said quickly.

"Do you want revenge on Lane or not?"

Lloyd sighed. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Then man up." Moppet told him.

Slowly, the two edged down the corridor to where they knew Lane would down come in a few minutes. Each had a sling filled with six water balloons that were completely filled to the brim with cold water.

"Remember; only throw them when she comes around the corner. Throw three at a time so she can't recover before we've finished." Moppet reminded Lloyd.

The two waited until they heard soft footsteps from the corner. When the person's shadow was visible from where Moppet and Lloyd stood. The moment the person turned the corner, Moppet yelled, "GO!"

After pummeling the person, the two actually got a look at their victim, with mixed results.

"Oops." Moppet whispered.

"AH SHIT!" Lloyd yelled.

**Hmm... Wondering who was pummeled? Well, we know it's not Lane! Review to who you think it was!**

**Alexia**

**Kai**

**Nya**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Zane**

**Sensei Wu**

**Also, I apologize for taking more than two weeks to make the chapter, but only with my friend did I manage to get it done. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, next chapter! The results:**

**Alexia: 1 vote**

**Kai: 2 votes**

**Nya: 0 votes**

**Jay: 0 votes**

**Cole: 0 votes**

**Zane: 0 votes**

**Sensei Wu: 2 votes**

**Drum roll please...**

After pummeling the person, the two actually got a look at their victim, with mixed results.

"Oops." Moppet whispered.

"AH SHIT!" Lloyd yelled.

Zane calmly wiped the water from his face. "Why did you do that?"

***Cricket chirping***

**You're probably wondering why Lloyd and Moppet reacted badly. Allow me to explain...**

**Moppet: She had intended to pummel **_**Lane**_**. Anyone else and Moppet would feel bad. In fact, even if she'd gotten Lane, she'd still feel bad. Just not as much.**

**Lloyd: He knows that Zane is a robot and realizes he that could have heavily damaged Zane if the water gets into Zane's circuits. Plus, Zane doesn't want Lane to know that he's a robot since he has a crush her, and if Zane is damaged, there is a chance that Lane could find out.**

**Now you see why he was chosen!**

"Uh... It was Moppet's idea!" Lloyd said, paling.

"Hey, you agreed to it!" Moppet countered.

"Its fine-" Zane felt water leak into his panel and his circuits begin to malfunction, cutting off his speech. He felt himself slightly electrocuted, and became worried.

"Zane, are you alright?" Moppet asked, concerned.

"Moppet, can you go to your room?" Lloyd asked quickly. Moppet looked confused, but nodded and left. "I'll get Jay and Nya." He ran down the hall, leaving Zane to start to shake from his circuits shutting down.

In the girls' bedroom...

Moppet entered the bedroom to find Alexia and Lane relaxing. "Hey, Miss-Mops-A-Lot. Where have you been the last few days?" Lane asked before sneezing into a tissue.

"Um..." Moppet mumbled.

"Moppet, what did you do?" Alexia asked.

"Well... Lloyd and I were trying to get revenge by water-ballooning someone and we kinda got Zane instead of our original target." Moppet explained.

"Who was your original target?" Lane asked but Alexia answered.

"Lane, it was you." She told her. "I was actually wondering when it would happen."

"Me too. How did Zane take it?" Lane asked.

"He actually started to shake and looked weird." Moppet replied.

"Weirder than normal?" Alexia asked and Moppet nodded.

"I guess we'll never know-" Lane was interrupted by a loud shout. "Ooo, screaming! I wanna see, I wanna see!" Lane said excitedly, dropping her tissue and running out of the room.

"Lane that might not be a good idea!" Alexia yelled, going after her. "God, well, what's the worst it could be?"

In the room with screams...

Jay poked his head out of Zane's control panel, coughing. Smoke was coming out of the circuits, making everyone else in the room cough. Those people were Cole, Lloyd, Nya, and Kai.

"So, what did those two do to damage you this badly?" Jay asked.

"They threw water balloons." Zane explained.

"Why'd you do that Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"We were going for Lane." Lloyd told him.

"Let's hope it didn't permanently damage Zane." Nya said, handing Jay a wrench. Jay used it to poke around before getting electrocuted again.

"AGH, this is ridiculous!" Jay shouted.

"Where's the screaming coming from?" Lane's voice was heard from outside and Zane froze.

"Don't let her in!" Zane said quickly, unfortunately not quickly enough, as Lane slid open the door. Everyone in the room froze, waiting for a violent reaction.

"What is it?" Alexia asked, coming into the doorway.

"Ah... well..." Cole began, but didn't know how to say it.

Lane shrugged. "So Zane's a robot. Why the reaction?" Everyone else besides Alexia looked completely confused while Lane explained. "I mean, in Doctor Who, compared to everything else, robots are totally harmless! Wait, they are, right?" She asked, looking at Alexia.

Alexia shrugged. "Well, are we counting the Daleks and Cybermen?"

"Ah, no. They are living beings in metal suits." Lane said.

"Then yes, they're sort of harmless. Except if you count the Host, but they did end up helping the Doctor, so for the last five minutes they're on the good side." Alexia told her.

"Okay, not exactly harmless, but not very dangerous. Well, dangerous but not bad." Lane said, smiling.

"Are your conversations always this weird?" Jay asked.

"You want weird? Read this text." Lane threw him and phone and the ninja read off the list.

_Alexia: Kill me now._

_Lane: Why? Was Doctor Who canceled? Did your brother become a meaningful member of society? Did you set off the Osterhägen Key?_

_Alexia: What dimwit would set off the Osterhägen Key unless it was the Daleks?_

_Lane: You calling me a dimwit?!_

_Alexia: Oops me forgot. Sorry._

Everyone continued to look confused while Lane craned her neck to look at Zane. "Mind if I have a look?" She asked. "I took robotics." Zane nodded and she poked her head into the control panel. Alexia handed her and flashlight which Lane used to look inside.

"I think I found it!" Lane called. "Now if this isn't right, scream like bloody hell." She connected two wires.

Everyone but Lane and Alexia covered their heads to protect themselves. After a moment Zane's systems rebooted and Lane took her head from the control panel.

"How'd you do that?" Nya asked, amazed.

"Simple. I found the wire marked 'POWER SOURCE' and connected it to the drive labeled 'GROUND'. Everyone knows that!" Lane answered, but received blank stares from the others. "What, you guys didn't take robotics?"

Alexia raised her hand. "I did. It was either that or chorus, and I can't sing to save my life."

Kai raised an eyebrow. _I think I'm going to talk with Alexia about that later._

"So, did the water damage Zane's circuits or something?" Jay asked.

"I think it just disconnected him." Lane answered. "But in the future tell us these kinds of things, because it could have been a lot worse."

Alexia and Lane left the room, leaving the boys in the room.

"That was interesting..." Nya said awkwardly.

"I was expecting a much larger reaction." Zane added.

"Those girls are weird." Jay muttered.

Elsewhere...

"ZANE'S A ROBOT?" Moppet screamed before Lane covered her mouth.

"Jeez, Moppet, with everything you've seen on Doctor Who, you would think you'd take it better." Lane hissed, taking away her hand.

"_Watching_ is one thing; _seeing_ is another!" Moppet protested.

"We're in a T.V. show right now. Be prepared for anything." Alexia told her.

"Hey, got a tissue?" Lane asked. "I'm out."

Alexia handed her a box. "You okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely- oh, look at the pink fluffy-" Lane dropped off in the middle of her sentence as she slumped and fell back onto her bed, fast asleep. Moppet paled slightly.

"Does Lane normally do that?" Alexia asked, concerned.

"GET THE DOCTOR! CURE LAAAAAAANE!" Moppet screamed running out of the room.

Kai quickly entered the room to find Alexia feeling Lane's forehead and looking worried. "What happened?" He asked.

"I think Lane's sick. She's been congested for the past day and she's got a fever." Alexia told him. She was scared, since they were in a different world and had no idea what was going on.

Kai took Alexia's hand. "I'll get Nya. Shout if something happens, okay?" Her kissed her forehead before leaving, finding Moppet still screaming on the deck.

"SAAAAAVE LAAAAAANE, PLEASE!" She screamed, running around.

"Who's she talking to?" Nya asked. ***Note: Moppet is overreacting, thinking her sister may die, so she is appealing to the highest authority she knows of; THE DOCTOR (Specifically the Tenth, since she thinks the Ninth is creepy and the Eleventh is flightly).***

"No time, Alexia thinks Lane's sick." Kai shouted over the screams.

"Before that, CAN SOMEONE SHUT MOPPET UP?" Cole asked. In response, Lloyd duct taped Moppet's mouth shut.

"Why'd the screaming stop?" Alexia asked, coming out onto the deck.

"Moppet was screaming so Lloyd shut her up." Jay explained. "Who was she talking to?"

**What Alexia is thinking: *Face palm* The Doctor, who else?**

**What Alexia says:** "*Sigh*. Probably the only high authority she thinks could help Lane; the Doctor. Don't ask." She added the last part at the others' confused looks.

"A Doctor? You mean medical?" Lloyd asked, disregarding Alexia's last statement.

"No, a doctor of EVERYTHING. Now shut it and don't ask again." Alexia told him.

Oblivious to the others, Lane had wandered onto the deck, still hallucinating, so it was natural that she saw one of her favorite creatures off the side. "IT'S A DALEK! MUST. HUG." She squealed, catapulting off the ship.

Obviously, her stunt did not go unnoticed. Zane raced to the edge of the ship and saw Lane floating ominously in the ocean. He panicked and immediately went into the control room, landing the ship. Alexia jumped in the ocean and grabbed Lane, dragging her back to the ship.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked, helping the two girls out the water.

"Dalek, dalek, dalek!" Lane squealed, pointing out onto the water, but when Lloyd looked out, he paled.

"That's not a dalek." He whispered, dropping to his knees. "That's my dad."

"Lloyd, are you sure? It's a long way out." Nya said.

"Uh, I see something too. It's someone with black skin. That's Lord Garmadon, right?" Moppet asked, pulling the duct tape off her mouth.

"Let's get in closer." Jay moved the ship to where the body was floating. Once they were within fifty feet, it was clear that the body did belong to Lord Garmadon. Cole pulled it on board while Alexia checked his pulse, then pulled away her hand.

"He's dead." She murmured. "I'm sorry, Lloyd."

Lloyd knelt by his father and placed his head on his father's chest, crying.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nya asked. Alexia shook her head.

"His body's cold. Lord Garmadon was long dead before Lane saw him." She explained.

"That's where he was bitten, right?" Moppet asked, pointing to Lord Garmadon's hand. Alexia's face drained of color as she closely looked at the puncture mark on his hand but covered it up.

"Maybe we should leave for now." Cole whispered to the rest of the ninja. They left Sensei Wu and Lloyd with Lord Garmadon's body.

"La da de, la da do, le da de... Hey, it's Darvos!" Lane said, smiling blankly.

Alexia face palmed. "Can we get her on some meds now, PLEASE?"

**From my best friend who was helping me write this chapter as co-writer: ALL HAIL DARVOS, THE FATHER AND IDIOT JESTER OF THE DALEKS! AND IF YOU DON'T GET THIS REFERENCE, YOU MUST WATCH MORE TV!**

After a half hour, Lane was asleep again, this time knocked out with the aid of several boxes of sleeping pills, and when that had no effect, a large cast-iron frying pan. Alexia was on her own bed, exhausted from getting Lane to sleep.

"Call if you need anything." Kai told her before leaving the room.

"Is Lane gonna be okay?" Moppet asked, puppy-eyeing Alexia.

"Stop that. I only need Lane asleep so I could do this." ***Note: This item will only appear this one time, and is from the Lego game my friend and I based this story on.*** Alexia took out a silver feather, and Moppet gasped, knowing it was a feather of healing. "Remember, it was the meds, not this." Alexia put the feather on Lane's chest.

Lane gasped, shooting awake. She looked around, then looked at Alexia. "What happened here?"

"Do you feel okay?" Alexia asked.

"90% normal, 10% headache. Did someone hit me with a blunt, heavy object?" Lane asked.

"Sis, are we in your more serious side?" Moppet asked, earning a cold glare from her sister.

"Sleeping pills didn't work on your sick, hallucinating self so the boys resorted to a frying pan." Alexia explained.

"Understandable." Lane said simply. "I take it you used a feather of healing, then?"

"Yup. Now, there's something I need to show you both." Alexia took out her itouch and opened a file. "It's Lord Garmadon's death. It rubs me the wrong way."

Lane took the itouch from Alexia and looked at the information before nodding. "You are right; he could not have drowned since he was floating. Any outside trauma?"

"I don't know. I couldn't examine the body. But here's what freaks me out." Alexia slid the screen to reveal the bite mark on Lord Garmadon's hand. "That's no snake mark. It looks like a symbol."

"Try separating the mark from his hand." Lane suggested. Alexia did so and the three looked at the screen, lit up by the symbol.

"What is it?" Moppet asked.

"It feels like I know what it is, but I can't remember." Alexia murmured.

"It looks like Arabic." Lane said. "Too bad I never learned it."

"I didn't, but I know that it must be a name or word. The Arabians are known for making art out of their language. It's done by combining the letters and touching it up. Unfortunately, since some of the symbol was blotted out by the folds of the skin, I can't tell what it is." Alexia said.

"But you do know something." Lane told her, knowing the look on Alexia's face, and Alexia nodded.

"It means we're not the only ones who have come here from another world. Someone else came, to an earlier time of Ninjago, but I can't tell whether or not they came before us in our timeline."

"But how's that? We only got here 'cause of my cell phone." Moppet said.

"That was only our first hypothesis. It could have easily been a dimensional hole, or perhaps even a rip or tear in a weak part of space and time." Lane interjected.

"Lane's right. I doubt it was a coincidence that we were sent here and got powers. Something's up, and I have a dark feeling about it." Alexia said.

"But what is it?" Moppet insisted.

"Let's just say, I've got a feeling that things are going to get a lot worse, and on top of that, I might be in for a reunion in future time." Alexia said.

**Well, well, well. You guys wanted to see Lane's other side, here it is! Also, what do you think happened to Lord Garmadon? And what is coming? P.S. Dark feelings are much worse than bad feelings; it's actually what I get sometimes, and they have always been 100% accurate, while bad feelings are not always.**

**Lane: ALL HAIL DARVOS, THE FATHER AND IDIOT JESTER OF THE DALEKS!**


	9. Chapter 8

Long after everyone else had gone to sleep, Alexia, Lane, and Moppet slipped into the hold of the ship. Carefully, they made their way to where a coffin was. Alexia lifted it off, and with Lane's help put it silently on the floor.

"They must have not nailed it shut yet." Alexia murmured.

"Look for the symbol on the back of his hand." Lane whispered quickly. Moppet grabbed Lord Garmadon's cold hand and lifted it up, using a flashlight to see it clearly. "Moppet, flatten the wrinkles on his hand so we can get a clear shot."

Moppet did so and Alexia took a picture of it. "Let's go back."

The three girls worked for the better part of the night, trying to figure out what the symbol could mean.

"I don't get it. The symbol suggests that someone wanted to know people to know that they'd turned Lord Garmadon evil." Alexia said, looking at her itouch.

"I find it more interesting that the symbol is this elaborate. Either this is a very long word or name, or the person did more than just touching it up." Lane noted.

Moppet said nothing, since she had fallen asleep right after they had gotten the picture of the symbol. Only now did the other two girls realize how late it was, or rather, how early, as the sky was turning pink from sunrise.

"God, I should be getting up by now." Alexia stiffened a yawn.

"We should get some sleep or else we will be exhausted." Lane said, and the two fell asleep. In a few hours, however, Moppet awoke. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and looked around to find something new. It was the first time ever that Moppet had gotten up earlier than Lane and Alexia. Not knowing what to do, she wandered onto the deck where the ninja were training.

"Hey Moppet. Where's Lane and Alexia?" Kai asked.

"They're asleep." She answered.

"That's weird. Aren't they normally awake before everyone else?" Jay said.

Sensei Wu walked out to the deck. "It is time for training. We should awaken them."

Kai and Zane entered the girls' bedroom to find Alexia and Lane both fast asleep. "I'll wake Alexia, you wake Lane." Kai told Zane.

Carefully, Kai gently shook Alexia. Instead of waking up, though, she just rolled over in her bed and smiled slightly. Kai couldn't help but smile in return. She looked beautiful in her sleep, relaxed and completely at ease. For a moment, Kai just wanted to leave her alone and let her sleep, but he knew he had to wake her up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Time to wake up."

Alexia groaned but complied. "Five more minutes." She murmured, sitting up.

"Sorry, Sensei says you need to wake up." He told her, grinning.

"Fine." Alexia muttered, but she was smiling herself. She looked over at Zane, who was trying in vain to awaken Lane. "Any luck?"

"Nope. I think we did one too many sleeping pills." Kai answered.

"Let me try." Alexia walked up to Lane and murmured, "The Doctor's here."

Lane yelped, shooting out of bed, looked around, and then scowled. "You liar." She muttered, stretching and got out of bed, rearranging her mussed hair. "Any food around? I am starving right now."

"Just check the kitchen." Alexia said. Lane nodded and set off, leaving the boys slightly confused.

"Is it just me, or is Lane different?" Kai asked.

"Lane's on meds. When she isn't, she's chipper, bright-eyed, and Doctor Who obsessed. When she is, she's calm, cold, and a genius that isn't being tampered her non-med side." Alexia explained.

"When does it wear off?" Zane asked.

"Depends. The amount of medicine in her system, probably several days." Alexia said. "Now, why did Sensei Wu want us awake?"

"Training." Kai told her, and Alexia sighed.

"I'm going." The three went onto the deck, and began their usual training. However, for the first time since the girls had arrived, Kai managed to beat Alexia in sparing. The others gaped in surprise as Alexia fell over and Kai pinned her to the floor.

"Whoa. That's so cool!" Lloyd yelled, happy that someone finally beaten one of the girls.

Kai frowned. "Did you go easy on me?" He asked, his tone low so only Alexia could hear.

"Hell no. I'm just tired." She replied. Only now did Kai notice the shadows under Alexia's eyes and how sluggish she had been during their fight. "Didn't get much sleep."

"Alexia, can you come here?" Lane asked. Alexia complied and Lane led her and Moppet back to their room. "Please say you did not tell him?"

"No! Why would I do that?" Alexia asked.

"Because he is your boyfriend." Lane told her, and Alexia's eyebrows shot up.

"How-" Alexia began but Lane interrupted.

"I noticed, but I just did not think about it till late yesterday." Lane answered.

"Okay, you're good. So, what else did you want to talk about?" Alexia asked.

"I figured it out. Take a look at this." Lane took Alexia's itouch and showed them the symbol on Lord Garmadon's hand again. "Most of this is design, but if I could strip away parts, then I would be able to spell out the letters. I would need a better computer, though."

"Where in the world are we going to get a good computer?" Moppet asked and Alexia groaned.

"Another all-nighter, coming up." She said miserably.

Hours later...

Around midnight, the girls slipped out of their room and went into the control room. "You sure this is a good idea?" Alexia whispered.

"No, but this is the only one we thought of." Lane answered, plugging in Alexia's itouch to the control system. Unfortunately, it shorted out the system. "Damn, this is when a sonic screwdriver would be nice." She muttered.

"Can you fix it?" Alexia asked.

"I can try. Get me some duct tape." Lane told her. Alexia handed them to her and Lane began to rewire the computer. "Ever take computer programming?"

"I did tech for theater at school." Alexia answered.

"Good enough." Lane said. Alexia got down on her knees and shined a flashlight at the wires.

"Reconnect the blue wires, tape the red to yellow, then cross the green and black wires." Alexia instructed. Within a few minutes Lane rebooted the system.

"Alright, time to see what we can do." Lane started up the computer again and pulled up the picture of the symbol. She began typing and managed to separate the elaborations from the actual lettering. "Got it!" Lane rearranged the letters and they made two words.

"Disconnect my itouch. We'll translate it in our room." Alexia said.

In the girls' room, Alexia translated the Arabic wording to English, but she frowned. "Something wrong?" Moppet asked.

"It's not a name." Alexia answered. "It's doesn't even make much sense."

"Alexia, what is it?" Lane asked again.

"It says 'Ultimate Powerless'." Alexia said. "But who would want to be the most powerless person? And on top of that, how would someone like that be able to kill Lord Garmadon?"

"Maybe we should ask the boys." Moppet suggested before Lane punched her hard in the face.

"Idiot! Think for a change. If we told the boys, they would wonder how we even know about these kinds of things. They may even suspect we were behind it!" Lane told her.

"Sorry." Moppet whispered.

"Both of you stop it. We've got to find the meaning of this." Alexia said roughly.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have just spent another entire night awake." Lane said, pointing to outside where the sun was rising. Alexia sighed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. But first-" Alexia hung a sign outside in an attempt make sure they got a good night sleep.

_Only enter if it is in the event of emergency. Otherwise, you will be_

**EXTERMINATED WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE.**

"If that fails, then we are doomed." Lane said.

**Watching Torchwood right now while I write. It's not bad but THE DOCTOR dominates!**

The next morning, Sensei Wu again sent some of the ninja to wake up the girls.

"Does that sign on their door freak anyone else out?" Jay asked, scared.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Cole asked.

In the next second, the boys knew exactly what the worst could be. As they entered Jay and Cole were knocked out by Alexia and Lane, who had been waiting by the door with weapons, Alexia with a baseball bat and Lane with a lead pipe.

"Don't people EVER listen to the signs on the doors?" Alexia asked. Lloyd screamed and ran away.

"I guess it is time to wake up." Lane said, groaning.

"Noooo, me no awake, let me sleeeeeep." Moppet muttered into her pillow.

"Just get up." Alexia ordered. When Moppet refused, Alexia dragged her outside onto the deck.

"AHHH! THE SUNLIGHT! IT BURNS!" Moppet screamed, covering her eyes.

"We have GOT to get Moppet to bed earlier." Lane said, annoyed.

"You guys finally up?" Lloyd asked, out of trauma.

"Yes, so please shut up now." Alexia told him.

"Guys!" Nya ran out onto the deck, panting. "You need to see this."

In the control room, Nya pulled up a video that showed the Endless Sea, where a dark island rose from the water. "This happened last night." She explained.

"Any ideas on what it is?" Kai asked.

"I'd say the island rose because the plates shifted." Alexia replied but Lane shook her head.

"Too big for that. This is not an island; this is a continent. Last I checked, those do not just rise out of the ocean." She said.

"Then how?" Jay asked.

"Sis, are we moving into the mythical answers?" Moppet asked in almost a pleading tone.

"There has to be a logical explanation." Zane insisted.

"Either way, we need to investigate. We'll go." Cole said. He pointed to the girls and said, "You guys stay here and find out what you can, and if you do, radio us."

"This is all because we couldn't get enough sleep." Alexia muttered to Lane.

"Then good luck." Nya told the boys.

Just before they left, Alexia held Kai back for a moment. "Come back in one piece, okay?" She said.

"I promise." He whispered, kissing her lips lightly before going with the rest of the boys.

Only when the male ninja were out of sight did the girls return to their room. Lane sighed and fell onto her bed.

"Something wrong?" Alexia asked.

"Ever liked a guy and never told him since you were scared he did not feel the same?" Lane asked in turn.

"Yeah. Lemme guess, Cole or Zane?" Alexia asked.

"Zane!" Lane answered, "Cole is, um..."

"Ah... unappealing?" Alexia asked knowingly, "I know, just had to check."

"But what do I do about Zane?" Lane wailed face down into her pillow.

"Lane, the dude's practically in love with you! And before you contradict me, he was always blushing around you, liked being with you, was the only person to spar you, and he didn't want you to know he was a robot. Piece it together aaaaaaand... all are signs he likes you." Alexia explained.

"Fine, you got me. So, what should we do now? Sleep?" Lane sighed.

For once, Moppet was going to do something she had never done before; rejected the idea of sleep when she was tired. "No, we need to find the mystic source of the island rising!" Moppet squealed.

Lane and Alexia looked at Moppet curiously until Alexia sighed. "That can wait until we get some good sleep. It'll take the boys a few hours to get to the island in the first place, so it will be fine if we get some sleep first." She told Moppet before crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

"I concur." Lane said, doing the same.

Moppet sat on her bed, dumbstruck, for a minute before she shrugged and fell asleep as well.

Hours later...

Alexia awoke to find the sun low in the sky, meaning that they had slept most of the day. She shook Lane and Moppet awake and the three began to work.

"Name things that could have happened." Alexia said.

"A logical explanation is it could have been a volcanic eruption that caused the island to gain height and now be noticed, or even that it is a rock plate lifted by an increase in the pressure of an undersea spring." Lane answered. "However, that is highly improbable."

"It could've been magic from above!" Moppet said happily only to be swatted.

"Moppet, this is a BAD thing. Please get your head on straight." Alexia told her. "Anything else?"

"A dark force at work is likely." Lane suggested.

"But what kind? God, I don't want to do this, but we've got other no choice... Any possibilities?" Alexia asked.

"Hm... The Daleks?" Lane asked hopefully. ***Note: Even in her more serious side, Lane is still obsessed with THE DOCTOR. Plus, the meds are wearing off.***

"The Sontarans!" Moppet insisted.

"Reasons?" Alexia asked.

"They want an island for invasion?" Moppet said, but anyone could tell it was a weak argument.

"An observation center watching for evidence of the doctor?" Lane proposed but Alexia just groaned.

"Okay, let's get rid of Doctor Who. And let's look at the symbol again." Alexia pulled up the letters and Lane looked at the translation again.

"Wait, rearrange the symbols. I think there might be another meaning." Lane told her.

Alexia complied and a new translation came up, but this was just as confusing as the first. "This one is 'Never Perfection'. It gets weirder and weirder."

"Are we sure we've got everything?" Moppet asked before Alexia paled.

"We were missing something?" Lane asked.

"Something big." Alexia wrote down both translations on a piece of paper and showed it to Lane and Moppet. "At first it's weird, but what if we switch the words around?" Alexia switched them and Lane gasped. "Ultimate Perfection and Never Powerless. Makes more sense, right?"

"And we know those sayings." Lane said, shaking.

"You do?" Moppet asked, confused.

"Ultimate Perfection is the motto of a coven of girls at my school. Never Powerless is wording around the logo for the same group. Let's just say my past with them wasn't nice." Alexia said darkly. "They'd give anything to piss me off. The only thing that doesn't make sense is those girls were too stupid to learn Arabic. Cunning and devious, yes. Smart, no."

"It does not matter. If one of them is here and their mark is the bite mark on Lord Garmadon that it means that was no snake bite. They would have to have been here from the time when Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon were children." Lane said worriedly.

"And it means the rising island was a form a dark magic. I don't want to know what would have happened if one of them came here, but it looks like we aren't the only ones to get powers upon coming here." Alexia reflected.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Moppet asked.

"For one thing, proof. The only thing we're going on is the symbol on Lord Garmadon's hand, and since no one else noticed it that means only people from our dimension could see it because of something related to a perception filter. For another, it's not like we can get to the island without anyone knowing." Alexia answered.

"Guys! Go to the control room!" Nya shouted over the intercom. The girls rushed there to find Nya pacing. "The boys were captured! Worse, their communication devices were cut off, and the only message that came through was 'Not him... not Garmadon at all-'. Do you have any ideas?" Nya asked, worried.

"Guess we were right." Lane confirmed, gaining confused looks from Nya and Sensei Wu.

"No time to explain. Get us there, but don't follow. It's me they want, and maybe Lane. If you come, they'll only make it worse." Alexia said quickly.

"But why?" Nya asked.

"Dark pasts have dark consequences." Alexia answered gravely.

"Alright, but I'll make sure I've got my Samurai suit to help if you need it." Nya insisted.

"If it will help you sleep at night, sure." Lane told her, knowing they couldn't call on her for help once they were in.

Nya flew Destiny's Bounty to the Dark Island where Alexia, Lane, and Moppet disembarked. At first, Lane tried to keep Moppet on the ship, but she refused.

"Sis, I'm not leaving you!" Moppet said.

"I do not want anything to happen to you sweetie." Lane murmured, patting Moppet's head.

"I don't care! I want to make sure this works!" Moppet said confidently.

"She grew up fast." Alexia told Lane, who sighed.

"Faster than I wanted. It must be a curse on us, having to grow up so fast." Lane replied. "I thought I could protect her from it, but I guess it was inescapable."

"Come on, let's go." Alexia said reassuringly. The three entered the dark caverns of the island, no idea where it would take them.

**Cliffy! Heh heh, you guys probably hate me right now. But don't worry, I've got the next chapter planned in my head, so I promise to be able to update in a week, maybe a few days more at most. I just have to get the okay from my friend and her sister, and this fanfic will end!**


	10. Chapter 9

The girls traveled through the cave in silence for some time, for different reasons; Alexia out of fear, Lane because of the gravity of the situation, and Moppet since she had nothing to say. But during one of the rests the girls took, Lane looked at Alexia.

"I know they don't like you, but why would someone do something this evil?" She asked. Alexia sighed, leaning against a wall of the cavern.

"Imagine a selfish girl, someone who thinks they're perfect in every way. She thinks being smart isn't cool, fashion is everything, and deceiving people is good. Now send an eviler girl to make sure that the girl never changes and does everything she says. That is what the coven did. When I went to school I was labeled as a nobody, making it completely un-cool to even be around me. In that school, the coven had everyone under their thumbs. They're the reason I cut, the reason I cried, the reason I almost died, the reason my heart was shattered." Alexia blinked and tears ran down her cheeks.

"How can they live with themselves?" Moppet asked.

"Because their hearts are black." Alexia answered, turning away.

This subdued any more questions until screams were heard from within the cavern, and the girls paled. "We've got to hurry!" Alexia said running on ahead to the end of the tunnel, only to freeze in place.

"What's wrong?" Lane asked, coming out to the opening of the cave. Alexia pointed a shaking finger at the person on a throne of black stone.

"Humph. Took you long enough." The person told them, rising. "I was starting to think you wouldn't take the bait." The voice was feminine, but said little else about the girl, as she was in a black cloak that hid her face.

"What are you doing here?" Alexia asked, trying to hide her fear.

"I could ask the same of you. After all, you've been missing for what, four years? Everyone was so worried, it made me sick. Alexia this, Alexia that. Oh, and you should know... He's dead. It turns out he did love you." The girl chuckled, but Alexia was near tears. "Then, one day, a portal opened up, and I was tossed into this world. I was gifted with amazing powers, which I used to raise an army through my pawn."

"Get to the point! Where are the boys?" Lane shouted. The girl sighed dramatically.

"Such impatience. You would think someone like you wouldn't be so hasty, but very well." The girl snapped her fingers, causing wall to open up. Chained to the wall were the ninja, looking defeated.

"What'd you do to them?" Moppet asked fearfully.

"I needed to make sure you came. Be thankful; they're still alive. I want to make sure they see you die." The girl answered.

"Show yourself... Eris." Alexia hissed.

The girl, or Eris, looked surprised as she flicked off her hood, showing hair black as night and piercing dark eyes. "How'd you know?" She asked lazily, going back to her throne.

"You're the one who took him away from me. The only person who knew how much he meant to me before you stole him, tearing my heart apart." Alexia told her, her anger barely under control.

"True, but he's gone now." Eris chuckled, and Lane snapped.

"Listen, I have no idea who you are, but you hurt Alexia. She is like my sister, and someone who does that pays!" Lane shouted, taking out her swords.

Eris rolled her eyes as Lane charged, flicking her hand. Instantly Lane froze, before erupting into screams as a vortex swallowed her, leaving only the marking of the rip in space. "Doctor Who was _ever so_ precious to her, so why not trap her in a never ending time lock? Only in this one, she'll be torn apart, molecule by molecule. Isn't that nice?" Eris laughed.

"SIS!" Moppet shouted, before barring her claws.

"Oh please." Eris flicked her hand again, and Moppet was forced to the ground, ropes entangling her. "You're just a child."

"Why are you doing this?" Alexia screamed, tears on her cheeks.

"Because I want the ultimate revenge. You were the one person I could never tame, and that's something I just won't tolerate. I'll torture you until you can barely breathe, but it still won't be enough. No, I won't stop until you beg for mercy so hard, you'll be pathetic." Eris smirked.

Alexia reached for her sword but Eris used her power to throw it to the edge of the cavern. "I've been watching you. I know exactly how to beat you now. Nothing can stop me." Eris claimed, snapping her fingers again. Now Alexia felt emotions swarm her mind, ripping it apart. "You were always good at handling emotions, but how can you handle all six years at once?"

Alexia didn't answer. Her mind was being overloaded, and she couldn't help but scream and sob as the emotions grew worse and worse.

"Stop!" Kai shouted, regaining consciousness and his voice.

"Oh shut up." Eris clamped her hand and Kai fell silent, watching in horror as the girl he loved was broken further and further by her enemy. "You know how much I enjoy this? This feeling I have, it's more incredible than anything else. Alexia at my feet, helpless!" Eris laughed again. "I feel so confident, I'm going to give you an edge." She threw a dagger at Alexia's feet. "Go on, if you can. Try to kill me. Oh, that's right; you can't!" Eris continued to laugh, torturing Alexia even more. "You can't fight someone who is the perfect counter to you. And I know _everything_ about you." Eris whispered the last sentence into Alexia's ear, taunting her.

Alexia couldn't think, her mind pleading for mercy, but her will refusing. _How can I defeat this pain, this stress?_ He mind sobbed.

It was in that moment Alexia remembered what she had told herself a year ago;

_Physical pain will always be able to overcome emotional pain._

Instantly, Alexia knew what to do. She reached over and grabbed the dagger Eris had tossed at her feet, unsheathing it. "You know _nothing_ about me." Alexia hissed. Time seemed to slow down as Alexia made the choice she had promised to never again make.

She plunged the knife into her arm.

At first, there was only more pain. Alexia gasped as blood ran down her arm, her skin becoming distorted like before. It certainly surprised Eris, but she recovered and chuckled. "Trying to end it early?" She asked teasingly.

"No. I'm beating you." Alexia said, rising. She continued to slash at her arm, and soon, the pain from her mind began to fade as the physical pain entered, but it still felt like a massacre. _Come on! You can do this! A few cuts are nothing! You're used to dozens!_ Alexia's will shouted as the cuts continued.

Eris, terrified, raised her hand again, but nothing seemed to happen. Panicking, blasts of dark energy came out of Eris' hands and were fired at Alexia, but she continued to stand and she stumbled to her sword.

"It can't be!" Eris cried, fear taking hold.

"It is. If you truly knew me, you wouldn't have given me that dagger. Because now, I'm stronger than you." Alexia told her, grabbing her sword. She put all of her concentration into her blade, and slowly, the blade lit up in water flames. Alexia slashed, and the tidal of water hit the ripple of time.

There was a flash of light and Lane fell from the portal, her skin pale. Looking around slowly, she noticed Alexia's bleeding arm and the bloodied dagger. Before she could say a word, Alexia shook her head. "I had to. Lane, use my blood. I'm strong enough to lose it." She insisted.

Lane looked from the dagger to Alexia's arm before slowly nodding. Alexia tossed the dagger to Lane, who used the blood to break Moppet's restraints. The three joined, each panting for a different reason.

"Moppet, Lane, free the boys. This is my fight." Alexia said.

"Are you sure?" Lane asked.

"Positive." Alexia answered. The other girls nodded and set about their task.

Eris had gotten over her shock and smiled. "You really think you can take me on?" She asked.

"This has gone on for far too long. I won't let you harm anyone else. The playing field is even now." Alexia answered, gripping her sword tighter.

"You're more right than you think. Even if I can't hurt you, you can't use your powers on me either." Eris smirked as Alexia growled.

"I only need my skills." Alexia said.

"We'll see if you still think that during the fight!" Eris replied, lunging at Alexia. She blocked the thrust, and the battle continued.

Meanwhile, Lane had managed to free the boys with the remaining blood on her dagger. They were in no shape to fight, however. "What happened?" Moppet asked after they had released Lloyd, the last one.

"We were jumped by skeletons. We fought back, but when the girl, Eris, came out, we couldn't use our Spinjitzu or anything." Jay explained.

"So that is what Eris meant. It will be down to whoever has more skill with a sword." Lane said thoughtfully.

"Alexia's gonna win, right sis?" Moppet asked, scared.

"She has more skill, but Alexia's lost a lot of blood in becoming immune to Eris' power. I hope she's still got her previous strength." Lane answered.

"What did Alexia mean when she started cutting her arm?" Kai asked.

"Back in school, the only way Alexia could cope with the emotions and stress was by cutting, since she had no one back then. Now, Alexia is using that to her advantage, but I wonder how long she can keep it up." Lane replied, looking towards the battle.

Eris and Alexia continued to fight with neither gaining the upper hand, until Eris stumbled and Alexia placed her sword at Eris' throat.

"Next time you want revenge, be more careful." Alexia hissed.

"Oh, I was." Eris smirked as Alexia's face lit up with horror as two skeletons grabbed from behind.

"You dirty little-" ***If I repeat what Alexia just said, it might exceed the rating settings on Fanfiction.***

"Cuss all you want, but I've got you now." Eris laughed scornfully.

"Not on my watch!" Blood spurts attacked the skeletons viciously until they were reduced to rubble. As Alexia fell over, Kai caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Alexia insisted.

Lane continued to pummel Eris with blood from the dagger, and when that ran out, used her own blood to attack. "Not so invincible now!" Lane cried.

Eris grunted. "Perhaps, since I didn't think you could use your powers on me. But you're not immune to my powers!" She said.

"I don't need to be." Lane jumped over Eris, latching a small device onto her back. Eris' eyes widened.

"Get it off me, get it off me now!" She shouted, panicking.

"Here's a little tip when you hurt someone; _never_ mess with a girl who aced electronics." Lane hissed, pressing a button on her trigger.

Electrical shocks came from the device and Eris screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. She dropped to her knees as it continued, crying out. "Mercy!" Eris begged.

"You're not getting any." Lane answered, her face devoid of pity.

"You know that The Doctor would show me mercy." Eris insisted, her eyes full of tears. "And he's always right!"

Lane leaned down so she and Eris were at eye-level. "The Doctor would show you mercy. But guess what?" Lane was whispering now, her voice so low only Eris could hear her. "I'm not The Doctor, and he isn't here." Lane pressed the trigger again, this time on full power. Eris screamed one last time before falling over.

"It's finally over." Alexia murmured, standing up. "Let's go."

The ninja and the girls exited the cave to find Destiny's Bounty right above them. "You guys are okay!" Nya called, sliding down the anchor. "What happened?"

"Could we please explain later? Like, when Alexia's arm is better bandaged?" Lane asked, as Alexia's arm was done up in a crude cast made up of ripped fabric from her ninja suit.

Sometime later...

"Let me get this straight. You guys are from a parallel dimension, where people don't have powers, watch us on a show, and look completely different?" Cole asked.

"That's about right." Alexia confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kai asked.

"Before what just happened, would you have believed us?" Lane asked.

"True. But how'd you even get here?" Jay asked.

"Moppet." Alexia and Lane chanted at the same time.

"Hey! How in the world was I supposed to know you're supposed to plug a cell phone into a TV?" Moppet said in defense.

"Why would you do it anyway?" Zane asked.

"'Cause we were bored." Moppet answered.

"So what now?" Nya asked.

Alexia shrugged. "No idea. Personally, I doubt we could go back."

"For now, you all should rest." Sensei Wu told them.

The ninja nodded, leaving the room.

Alexia went into the girls' bedroom, Kai following. "Why did you take that risk?" He murmured.

Alexia turned away. "If I hadn't, then we would all be dead." She answered.

Kai faced her, his eyes peering into Alexia. "Never do it again." He whispered. Alexia slowly nodded, tears running down her face. Kai gently kissed her lips, pulling her closer to himself.

Meanwhile, Lane had gone onto the deck, watching as the sun set lazily on the horizon.

"Something on your mind, Lane?" Zane asked, walking up to her.

"Everything that just happened... It really made me realize how when you hide things, they may never rise up." Lane murmured, facing Zane.

"Like what?" Zane asked. He was trying feign polite interest, but his heart (metaphorically) was racing. The two moved closer to each other until their faces were just inches apart. Zane leaned down slightly and their lips connected. Even though it lasted less than ten seconds, to them it felt like an eternity, time moving so slow.

When their lips parted, both looked as though they were dreaming. Lane recovered first, and she smiled broadly. She kissed Zane's cheek, and he blushed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lane asked.

Zane looked down. "I was afraid that you would reject me because you knew I was a robot." He explained.

Lane chuckled. "Zane, what makes people unique is what attracts me to them." She said, and Zane smiled. They kissed again, only to be interrupted.

"Everyone! Please come to the control room!" Nya called over the intercom. When the others arrived, she pointed to Jay, who was working on a small machine in the corner.

"I've got it!" Jay flipped a small switch, and a portal opened. "I managed to lock onto your dimension with Moppet's cell phone, so this could work."

"Are you positive?" Lane asked.

"...Mostly." Jay answered, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, guys? Could you give us a minute?" Alexia asked.

The others left the room, making it so that Lane, Moppet, and Alexia were alone.

"Is something wrong?" Moppet asked.

"That's just it, Moppet. I'm not going back." Alexia said. "There's nothing for me there except abusive parents and a stressful life. Here, there's more. I'm sorry, but I can't go back."

"And I'm not leaving either." Lane added. "Being an outcast has never been fun, and there are things here for me as well."

"Not just Zane; Lane, I had Jay do a scan of you, and time won't touch you." Alexia replied. "I think the time lock made it so you're immortal now."

Lane raised an eyebrow. "You learn a new thing every day."

"What about me?" Moppet asked.

"Moppet, you have a chance. You were accepted by people. You can make changes we could never do. And you need to make sure that people understand how it matters for others to not take control." Lane told her, crouching to eye-level with Moppet.

"But what if I'm scared?" Moppet asked.

"People are always scared. It's a human emotion. But it's the ones who can stand up to it and face it that courageous." Alexia answered. "Make us proud."

Moppet nodded slowly, and faced the portal. She took a deep breath, stepping towards it. She turned around one last time, and Lane and Alexia smiled sadly. Moppet turned back to the portal again and touched it hesitantly with her finger. The portal enveloped her and in a flash of light it disappeared, taking Moppet away with it.

"She's gone." Lane whispered.

"Everything alright?" Kai called. The others came in only to be surprised that Lane and Alexia were still there, but Moppet wasn't.

"Where's Moppet? And the portal?" Cole asked.

"Moppet used it. She went back... without us." Alexia said.

It was clear to the others what had happened, as they stopped with the questions. "So what now?" Nya asked.

"Now it is time for us to part ways." Sensei Wu told them.

**...What? You think that's it? Hell no, there will be an epilogue!**


	11. Epilogue

Alexia's P.O.V.

_Lots of things happened after Moppet left. The ninja officially disbanded, and we were left to make our own lives._

_Kai and Nya let me live with them. A year later, Nya moved out to be with her boyfriend, Jay._

_The first night was the hardest. At first, all I could think of was how Moppet had gone back alone to our world. I wondered if we had abandoned her to the cruel world. I remember crying and not being able to sleep._

_Eventually, Kai came in to my room. He held me close, took away my fears. He showed me how things would always get better. Kai made that night special, one I would always remember._

_We went a normal pace, but in two years Kai didn't want to wait any longer. We married two months later and a week after the wedding we got a surprise; I was pregnant with our first child!_

_By the end of that year, I gave birth to our daughter, Luna, in memory of Moppet's powers. By that time Kai was a blacksmith once more. It was a strange turn, from being a ninja to now being a mother. I wanted to make sure I never made the mistake my mother did. Within two more years Luna's brother, John, was born._

_But still, there were times when I would have nightmares. Eris would appear, telling me I let my friend kill her. The boy I once loved would ask why I didn't go back, since I could have gone back in time and saved him. Worst of all, Moppet came and asked why I had left her to our unforgiving world. I would awaken, terrified, wondering about my choices. That was when Kai would take my hand. Being a ninja made it so he always knew when I awoke suddenly. He would hold me close, and when I was still unsure, we went into the children's room, and would watch as they slept peacefully. It helped me know I had made the right choice._

_Lane married Zane not long after Luna's birth. She was like an aunt, or maybe even a second mother, to both our children. I knew how much Lane would have wanted children, and later she and Zane adopted two young orphans._

_Time passed, and Luna and John grew up, becoming the children a parent would always want. I was both happy and sad when they moved out into the world. By the time both of our children were married and had kids of their own, many things had passed._

_I used to wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been transported to this dimension. But now, I don't question it. I am thankful, because through it so many things became possible._

Lane's P.O.V.

_When Moppet left, that was when the ninja separated. I went with Zane back to the forest home where he had once lived. I felt strange, now knowing I wouldn't be able to age. But it helped that Zane wasn't able age either, as he is a robot. What a strange pair; the nindroid and the ageless girl. But then again, I loved to be unique, as always._

_When Alexia married Kai, it made me realize there was no point in waiting any longer. Just after the birth of her first child, I married Zane. I wish we could have had children of our own, but instead, we adopted two darling girls, Alia and May, who would grow up and make us proud._

_I used to have dreams when Moppet would come running into my arms, scared, only to fade and Eris would appear, asking why I had murdered her and abandoned Moppet. Zane helped when this happened. He would comfort me, but nothing could prepare me for when our friends left us._

_First was Cole; he passed with his wife Leah and his son at his side. Next was Jay, and I always thought it was since he didn't have the strength to go on without Nya, who had passed away over a month earlier. The hardest was after Kai had died. Alexia was never the same even with both her children and her grandchildren to comfort her. It was no surprise that less than a week later, Alexia's heart gave out and she followed Kai into the void._

_Often, I visit their graves with Zane at my side. I was once surprised he never flipped his memory switch off, to stop the constant pain. But when I asked, Zane replied he could never do that, since he might leave me in the process. That was the first time I realized just how he cared about me, how he was willing to face such pain to insure we could be together._

_I used to muse about adopting more children, but knew it would just mean more people I would have to remember by memories. I think about Moppet, wondering if she's still alive back in our dimension, as though no time had passed for her; or maybe a century had passed, there was no real way of knowing. All I could do was hope that she had been able to make the changes we had hoped she might._

Moppet's P.O.V.

_When I came back, it was less chaotic than I thought it would be. No time had passed, but I did have to watch as people looked for my sister, and my friend, pretending to know nothing._

_Alexia would have been pleased to find out her parents were finally investigated and found guilty of child abuse. Kevin realized his mistake, and did grieve for the loss of his sister, becoming a much better person._

_I wanted to make sure that I did what Lane had wanted me to do, so when people began to gain power, I told them it was what had taken away both my sister and her best friend. It definitely helped, and soon everyone was equal. Nerd, pretty, ugly, weird, it didn't matter who you were; it was what was inside that mattered._

_I grew up more mature than I would have ever thought I could. I married after college, and after medical school gave birth to twin boys. They were always a handful, Dale and Ian, but I always found joy in caring for them, and I knew their mischief was their way of saying that they cared and loved me._

_I never did tell anyone about what really happened. It turned out, I kept my powers. I later found I could use moonlight to heal wounds._

_This came in handy for a doctor (surprise!), since during the night shift, I would heal the worst of my patients. It was only night, since moonlight and starlight healed, unlike sunlight, which burned._

_Constantly I found myself wishing I hadn't left. I missed Lane more than anything, I wanted my children to have a wonderful aunt they could depend on. But I would always remind myself that if I had stayed, my children wouldn't have been born in the first place._

_But always and forever, I will wonder about Lane and Alexia. I know they must have married Zane and Kai by now, had families, and perhaps even died. Or maybe no time has passed at all, and I've just left. There is no way I can tell, but maybe it's better that way._

_If I could see Lane just one more time, I think the only question I would have is if she was proud of me and if she thought about me. I hope the answer to both of those questions would be yes, but then again, I think I already know._


End file.
